Everything For My Family
by FateLancer17
Summary: Harry Potter, The Saint of the Kaleidoscope, Apprentice of a certain Troll, Wizard, Mage. But most of all, Son, Brother, Husband and Father. Many trials await him. Whether it be in Britain or in Japan, he will protect those he loves. After all... He will do everything for his family.
1. Foreword

Hey guys, FateLancer17 here.

First I would like to apologize in regards to my other fics. It's been really stressing going into college and all. Looking back at the 2 I have published so far, I am still trying to make it seem very perfect. So please don't flame or antagonize me for this.

Anyways, I have taken up Gabriel Herrol's Everything for my Family Challenge.

Now I have a good introduction all set for the first chapter but I would like to put this Foreword up first to let you all see how I am going to plan this. Just be sure to review as soon as possible. Also make some suggestions if needed.

Here we go.

So the challenge (which I can't seem to find so I'll remember as best I can) is about Harry Potter going on to marry Irisviel and have Ilya together instead of Kiritsugu in canon, and go on to represent the Einzberns in the 4th Grail War

So here is how it would be.

Ilya would have green eyes to match Harry's

Older!Harry! - I want to make him older so that when the Grail War starts.

I'm also going to have to fast forward the canon timeline by at least 15 years

WBWL. Ok, now before you make any assumptions, this is not the typical one and I'll explain. During that night when Voldemort attacked, Harry's sister (GWL) somehow managed to deflect the Killing Curse. (I'm still working on the kinks of how that happened and it will be announced when I get to later chapters). So technically, she is the GWL. She has no snobbish attitudes or any jealousy towards Harry.

Harry is the apprentice of Zelretch. And then he will make a name for himself. (I'm still working on a moniker that would best describe Harry's reputation with the Mage's Association.) Basically, he would go around as a freelance hire. He is innovative. Such as using guns, hidden Blades (Assassin's Creed), and all that with the magic as he is a Wizard. He also has Magic Circuits that Zelretch had unlocked in him. Let's say that it is rare for a person to have a Magical core and Magic Circuits

The Potterverse and Nasuverse are the same world. Mages and Wizards don't really get along well, at least in Britain.

Another thing, the Potters are alive and no bashing for them. There will be some light bashing towards Dumbledore. And Snape... I'm not sure. What do you think I should do with him?

As for Servants, I am definitely going to use Arturia for this. Slight chances are, i will add two or three more girls. But I think it would be best if you think that would also be good. BTW, there will be some romance between him and his Servants along with Irisviel

As for coming back to the Wizarding World, Harry would come back during Goblet of Fire

Anyways, that's all I could say for now. Please Review or PM me


	2. Introduction: FateStart

**Hey guys, FateLancer here, and I thought it should be a good time to post this Introduction Chapter. I am not sure about it, but any kind of feedback is welcomed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter or the Fate Series. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Introduction**

 **Fate/Start**

In the snowy regions of Germany, a great mansion surrounded by this air of magic stands tall against the snow. Protections are keeping the mansion in tip-top shape and keeping the mess at a minimum on the grounds.

In one room of the castle, a womanly scream can be heard and hastened conversations can be heard. A voice that indicates someone of British descent can be heard pleading the screaming woman to hang in there.

"Iri… Please hang in there! Just a few a more pushes! You can do it! For our baby girl!" The man said to the woman.

The man is a lean man at only 18 years old. He has messy black hair and green eyes behind a pair of rounded glasses. He is wearing hospital scrubs that are of light purple color. His soft bare hands held onto the woman's own pale hands as he tries to comfort her.

The woman has a pale complexion with a decent sized bust. Her mysterious white hair and mysterious red eyes were a great mystery for anyone that has ever seen her. Strangest thing is that she nearly looks like the women that are tending to her right now.

What are they doing you might ask. Well… The woman is in labor. The woman screamed for the next few minutes as the man clenched her hands hoping that it goes well soon. Then… The infant cries of a newborn can be heard throughout the room. The man's eyes opened and then took a look at the baby in the maid's arms. A little baby girl with pale skin and white hair just like her mother. The baby's eyes were closed and only flickering a little bit. He could've sworn that he saw his own green eyes. The sight of the child as she was being given to him made his eyes tear up. In the 18 years that he is alive, this may as well be one of the best moments of his life, the moment that fatherhood began for him.

The baby was then cleaned up with little to no trouble with the few squirms and cooing. Wrapped up in a cloth, the man sat in bed with the woman as she held the sleeping child in her arms.

"Harry… She's so cute… She has your eyes. Your beautiful green eyes." The woman said with a tired voice as a result of the laboring process. The man named Harry merely smiled at his beloved wife Irisviel von Einzbern.

"Yes… She is… What shall we name her?"

"Illyasviel… Illyasviel von Einzbern… Ilya for short."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Iri… I love you."

"I love you too… Harry Potter"

The two kissed each other as they held their own child in their arms. Little Ilya woke up and began to cry a bit. This caused the two to stop for now as Harry held his child in his arms. "There, there Ilya, there's no need to cry." He tries to soothe her which was successful. Harry could remember distinctly of another child long ago. A little girl with the same green eyes as him, recently born.

A twinge of sadness is seen in his eyes as he steps up after handing Ilya to Irisviel and then went up to the window, gazing endlessly at the snowstorm raging outside of the castle. Irisviel knows what her husband is feeling. "You miss them, do you?" Irisviel asks.

For about a minute, Harry couldn't find the bravery to even answer, despite his reputation a freelance hunter. Then, he finally spoke up "I do… I only give them letters every now and then. Little Jane Potter… She will be turning 8 by the end of this month" He said with a shaky voice.

"Of course… it is your birthday as well, isn't it? We should celebrate Harry, your first birthday with you, me, and our daughter." Irisviel said as Illya is silently sleeping.

"Yeah… We should… After all…" Harry then looks at his right hand. "Just eight more years Iri… Then… then we can have the life that we always wanted. Away from the Einzberns…" On the back of his right hand, was a red mark. The symbol is that of a cross with a sword piercing it.

"Yes Harry… The Einzberns have always strived for victory in the Grail Wars. I came to existence because of that. Then… When they brought you here, I was nothing more than an empty puppet. When you've done those selfless acts of righteousness, I became interested in you. When you spoke of the ideals you have, I have made your wish my own. You have made me very person that I became. You gave me a life… A life full of emotion… purpose… And for that… I gave you my love just as you gave your love to me." Irisviel said as she scooted from her position in bed to try and get up despite orders to stay in bed. Harry saw this as she tried to stand and caught her in time as she nearly fell with Ilya.

"Careful there Iri. I don't want you or Ilya to fall." He smirked a bit. "But yes… I love you with all my life. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew with every part of my being that I love you. It's the truth and nothing but the truth." He said as he as he sat down with her in bed.

The two then lays down in bed together with their loving daughter laying between. Harry closed his eyes, knowing that tonight marks the day that he became a father.

 _In all things. Fate is a fickle mistress. This one change could perhaps be the catalyst of a better future. The lives of many will change. It all started that day, 8 years ago… When a certain vampire knocked on that door…_

 **And that is the chapter!**

 **Next chapter, we will see how Harry ended up where he is today.**


	3. Birth of a Saint

**Hey everyone, it's me, FateLancer17, bringing you the first chapter of Everything For My Family.**

 **Now there are a few references somewhere in this chapter so I will say this once that I don't own anything. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1

Birth of a Saint

The cries of Ilya can be heard in the early morning causing both parents to wake up with a groan. Parenting is a hardship, especially since it is only the morning after the baby was born. Irisviel went ahead, sat up, and began to breastfeed little Ilyasviel as she immediately calmed down at the feeling of her mother.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of his own wife tending to their child. A slight pop can be heard and immediately, Harry grabbed his trusty military knife and threw it towards the wall. A loud _THUNK_ can be heard by his wife as she looks at where the knife was embedded into the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise while Harry's was one of annoyance. It wasn't the knife, they were looking at, but at the intended target.

It was a man that 'looks' to be in his fifties with the graying hair and beard on his head. He is wearing black slacks and some kind of regal cape draped over his left shoulder covering his arm down to the wrist. He is wearing white gloves and sports a walking cane. His face was fitted with a smug grin. And then suddenly, he began to give off manly tears. "I knew it! My apprentice is all grown up! He is a man now!" He said as a tear waterfall flows out while he tries to wipe it away with the sleeve of his right arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DAMNED TROLL!?" Harry yelled at him only to get a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of his wife.

"Hadrian James Einzbern-Potter… Don't yell in our daughter's presence" Irisviel said in a sweet smile but Harry knew… he knew what it would be like to be at the receiving end of his wife's anger. Something tells him that he shouldn't have introduced anime to Iri, at least the ones where there are girls that would always roast their boyfriends.

"Anyway… What are you doing here Mr. Zelretch?" Iri asks the Dead Apostle.

Said Dead Apostle only gave a smiled before speaking. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I should pay my old apprentice a visit. And here I see that you just made yourself a man and a father Harry. I'm impressed…" He said.

Harry knows that Zelretch is undoubtedly powerful, while he respects that, he couldn't possibly respect the fact that this troll basically likes to drive people into insanity and he has been there for 7 long years. The world around him was fading as he looks back into his mind, remembering that one November morning. The very day that his life changed forever.

 _8 years ago_

 _Potter Mansion_

 _England_

 _November 10, 2000_

 _It was a nice quiet morning for the Potters. It has been 10 days ever since that Halloween night. The very night when the Wizarding War ended, the night when Jane Lily Potter, a baby that was only 3 months old, somehow deflected the unblockable Killing Curse back towards the radical Pureblood-enthusiast and Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort._

 _Throughout the 80s and 90s, the Wizarding World in England has been in a great war between Voldemort and his followers, fellow Purebloods in skull masks known as Death Eaters and the Light Faction, lead by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald in World War II, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort's goal was to purge the entire world of those that are not Pureblood. And they all fall under many categories. Chief among them were the mundane, or muggles as the Wizarding world only in Britain refer to them as. Most of the mundanes around the world are not aware of the existence of magic, even if they did, they would get their memories wiped. The next categories were Muggle-borns, those who are capable of magic despite the parents' lack of magical blood. Then there are half-bloods, those who are born between people where one or both or them are not pureblooded. Then there are the Mages of the Mages Association. The Wizarding World knew of their existence but many of the snobs in the British magical society thought of them as weak for keeping up with the times with the mundane. Voldemort falls under that view and had declared them to be punished for being disgraces to magic._

 _Back to the war, the war was going nowhere and the Light side has been making decisions that results in casualties of their own. Albus Dumbledore has been all for second chances for the Death Eaters. He simply orders his own vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, to use only stunners on the Death Eaters saying that they must be given a second chance to return to the light. While it is noble, it will still not change the fact that those captured had killed dozens, if not hundreds, of people for their own radical beliefs. This was the sole reason that the Light side is losing. Some in the Order resorted to killing some Death Eaters, but that only resulted in Dumbledore sending them straight to Azkaban saying that they showed themselves no better than the Death Eaters._

 _However, things change in the year 2000, during a simple interview for the position of Divination Professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was conducting this interview himself at the Hog's Head. He was just about ready to reject this woman when she stopped him by accidentally revealing a prophecy._

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... a power that can only be given by who is merely two ones older and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

 _When the prophecy got to 'born as the seventh month dies', Dumbledore sensed someone spying on him. The spy made a run for it before he could do anything. He stayed and listened to the prophecy. As soon as it was over, the woman was unaware of what just transpired. Dumbledore hired her immediately, hoping to keep her close if a prophecy were to be made again._

 _Dumbledore kept this prophecy to himself and got to work. He approached two couples that were in the Order, the Longbottoms and the Potters. He worked out from the prophecy that it must be a child that is born at the end of July, and moreover, it must be a girl. And it just so happens that Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter were both pregnant and due at the end of July. Out of safety for their children, they sent them all into hiding. The Longbottoms at their mansion with Frank Longbottom's mother Augusta. James and Lily Potter went into hiding in Godric's Hollow with their then ten year old son, Hadrian (Harry) James Potter._

 _The spy went to Voldemort with a piece of the prophecy and went ahead to hunting the two couples down. It took a few long months of searching but he finally managed to find him with the help of the Secret Keeper of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew. The rat was entrusted of being the Secret Keeper as a ploy when popular belief points at James Potter's best friend Sirius Black as the one. Then on Halloween of 2000, Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow and stunned the adult Potters, with the intention of keeping them alive while knowing that their children are dead._

 _He went up to the nursery where he saw 11 year old Harry Potter hugging his 3 month old sister to his chest. Harry was giving a glare with the green eyes that he inherited from his mother, showing no fear to Voldemort. Voldemort was not intimidated, he knew that the child of prophecy is one of these two as he only had a piece of the prophecy in mind. He decided to kill them both just to be sure and shot the Killing Curse at them. What happened next would then be the greatest mystery of all. The Curse was deflected and Voldemort was seemingly killed. The rat then made a run for it just as the Potters were woke up by their friend Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore._

 _They ran up to the nursery to see the entire place a wreck, save for the children who are both unconscious and unharmed. Except for the scars that both Harry and Jane have. Both siblings have a lightning scar on their temples. Harry had it on his right temple while Jane had it on her left temple. It would seem that when the Curse was deflected, their heads were together in an embrace._

 _Albus immediately examined them and then, he announced to the three adults in the room. "Sirius, James, Lily, I give to you… The Girl-Who-Lived Jane Potter!" he announced._

 _That day became the very day that things have changed with the Potters. The public began to idolize the 3 month old baby. The Death Eaters, discovering their Master's death, did anything they could to stay out of jail. While a good number of them got convicted with imprisonment, partially Dumbledore's own fault, the rest managed to avoid that when they bribed Ministry officials and cried out that they were under the Imperius Curse and that their minds weren't their own, which is a complete and utter lie._

 _Back to November 10_ _th_ _, 11 year old Harry Potter was sitting in the living room playing with his little sister. Despite being 11, Harry had to stay home as going to Hogwarts for his first year would put him in danger. Harry saw what is happening as his sister suddenly became famous for something that he was a witness of. Harry's memory was fuzzy of the night in question and he could've sworn he saw someone or something else protect him and his sister. But he knew it was his sister that save him and herself because he overheard from his parents and Dumbledore that his sister was in magical exhaustion._

 _Overall, Harry is grateful for his sister, despite her being too young to even develop memory. That is when their parents, James and Lily came into the room._

 _"Hey sport, how are you this fine morning?" James asks._

 _"I'm doing good dad. Say… Wanna go flying today?" Harry asks. He loved going on his broom and go flying through the air. He liked Quidditch as his father was Seeker on his Gryffindor House Team, but he prefers to go flying as he loves going through the clouds._

 _"Well… Harry… Listen… We need to talk" Lily said. Her voice was laced with great sadness. James' face had the same sadness as well and Harry only knew that something bad just happened. He stayed silent so that they can explain._

 _"Harry… as you know, your sister is famous in the Wizarding World and Voldemort's Death Eaters are still out there, biding their time to get their revenge. That is why…" Lily paused for a bit as tears began to flow out of her eyes. "That's why… Dumbledore advised us that we must give you away"_

 _That bombshell sent Harry's brain into overdrive. In his mind, he though "_ What? Why? Do they…. Do they hate me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" _His head was hurting, and his magic was causing some pictures on the wall and the windows of the mansion to crackle. James and Lily saw this case of accidental magic and immediately hugged him._

 _"Harry! Please… Your mother and I… We don't want this, but Albus has a point!" James said trying to calm Harry down._

 _"But why? Why give me away? I could just stay here. I don't want Jane to be without me" Harry said holding the giggling Jane. She seems to like Harry's case of accidental magic, not knowing the reason behind why that happened._

 _"Harry… We tried everything to convince Albus to say otherwise but… it would seem that he went behind our backs and… and… he authorized a warrant for having your magic sealed and have you banished from the Wizarding World." James said and Harry reacted with that of shock and betrayal. Getting his magic sealed and be banished?_

 _"What the hell? But… Why the hell would he do that? Great Merlin! What reason does he have!?" Harry said standing up and throwing a cup to the wall in a fit of anger._

 _"Well… he said that the reasons were that there is some kind of dark magic in your scar." Lily said as Harry touched the lightning bolt scar on his right temple. He thought that the wound would go away after a few days but it still seems to linger no matter what methods were used and the same thing with Jane as well with her scar. "Albus believed that you are going dark and most of everyone else in the Wizengamot believes so as well"_

 _"W-What are we going to do now? What will happen to me?" Harry asks. James and Lily were lost in thought, they honestly have no idea on how to do this. They couldn't simply put Harry in an orphanage, as he would be tracked down and found in a week. Lily's sister is a big no as Petunia hates anything that is not 'normal' along with her whale of a husband._

 _Then a knock on the door can be heard. This alerts the adults as they took their wands out. It's obviously not their friends as they were all too busy with either the Ministry or at Hogwarts. When they opened the door, they see a certain old man._

 _"Now, now…" The man had his hands up in front of him, signaling that he is not a threat. "There is no need for that… I'm just here to make a little proposition to your son" He said._

 _This made James and Lily suspicious of the old man in front of them. They could've easily tell him to bugger off and slam the door right on his face but the thought of a proposition for Harry were the triggers to consider hearing him out. They were out of options, and this man was an unknown. Unknowns are dangerous and unpredictable but they need this._

 _With great hesitation, the Potters invited him in and the man sat on one of the armchairs. Harry was staring at the man with great wonder while Jane was laughing and pointing at the old man. He chuckled and took out a rock before transforming it into a rattle and shaking it. James, Lily, and Harry were surprised by this magic. This man just performed wandless magic, a feat that no one thought was possible. Hell, even Dumbledore could barely perform it and it would just tire him out._

 _"Now… I'm sure that you are wondering… Who am I? What am I doing here? Well… I'm here because I have a proposition for young Hadrian." He said pointing at Harry who points to himself trying to process this information. "Why of course! Oh… where are my manners? I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. I am known as the Wizard Marshall of the Clock Tower, Wielder of the Second True Magic, and Prankster Extraordinaire!" He said in a flashy way that made Harry and Lily sweatdrop._

 _To say the least, while most of what he said about himself is confusing, James immediately grins when he said that he was a prankster. Somehow, he is going to like this guy. However, this didn't last long as they got back on track and Zelretch began to explain situation over lunch that the house elves made._

 _The Potters were surprised to hear that there is another magical organization in their world, this Mages Association. And the reason why they weren't mentioned by any magical is because those bigots thought they were weak and big disgraces. Then it was a surprise to hear about their Magic Circuits. James was mad, because as an Auror, he must be prepared for any kind of danger, and considering that the pureblood bigots didn't even consider announcing the Mages existence, which puts them in danger. Lily was also mad, because of the pureblood's belief that all Mages are weak because they learn about Muggles and the technological advances they are making. As a Muggleborn, this was insulting._

 _Then there was 5 True Magics. James were surprised that such magics exist especially the Second and Fifth True Magics which were Dimension Travelling and Time Travelling respectively. If the Ministry ever gets ear of this, they would try to hang the wielders of those magics out of jealousy and disdain._

 _Harry on the other hand was amazed by the Mages. They sound really interesting. He was curious of what they were like. Zelretch mentioned that some of the older families have what's called a Magic Crest which contains generations of research. Harry was astonished with such a thing, he even plans on getting one as he loves to do research, make things better for the world._

 _The glint of interest in Harry's eyes were caught by all adults. James and Lily were happy with Harry's interest in Mages but sad that he would have to go away and probably never be seen again._

 _They also freaked out that Zelretch was a vampire, or Dead Apostle as he puts it, and the fact that there are others like him around the world._

 _"Anyways, what I am offering Harry is that he would become my apprentice. Now… none of the people in your Ministry even bothers looking me up so that would make hiding him more easy. I can assure you it is to your son's benefit as he is capable of using both a magical core and Magic Circuits. This is a super ultra-rare discovery. He must be able to learn both if he wants to stay safe. Besides, there are other benefits of your son being my apprentice, such as immunity from some of the higher-ups in the Clock Tower and the benefit of travelling through dimensions with me. So what do you say Harry?"_

 _Harry was silent through the whole thing. In fact, ever since that night, he can feel his own arms warm up and he could see lines glowing green on his arms. These must be the Magic Circuits Zelretch was talking about._

 _The choice was difficult: On one hand, Harry could just accept the offer and go on a great adventure with Zelretch while learning from him and be able to do a lot of research on things he would love to do. But then he wouldn't be able to see his family again. He won't be able to see his own little sister grow up. Dumbledore, the old goat, would keep an eye on the Potters once Harry disappears, in the case that they would visit him. On the other hand, Harry would refuse and stay with his family, but knew that he would just be taken away forcefully by the old goat. The choice was obvious and Harry knew there was no turning back._

 _"I… I accept… Master Zelretch" Harry stood tall as he made his declaration, his eyes burning with conviction. His parents then hugged him, crying in happiness and sadness. They were happy that he would stand by the hard life-changing decision that he made but sad that they would probably never see him again. The feeling was mutual for Harry but this was his choice._

 _Zelretch then said. "I will give you until dinner to pack up and spend whatever time you have left" The vampire left, leaving the Potter family to themselves._

 _Harry made an effort to spend as much time as he could with his family, especially with little Jane. He would go flying with James, soaring through the skies as father and son. He would be given cooking recipes by Lily so that he can make it on his own and be reminded of her. Harry then plays with Jane, playing games with her, hugging her, and all that, giving Jane a happy time, even though she may not remember as she grows up._

 _Harry was alone, cradling Jane in his arms as he tries to get her to sleep. Jane's green eyes were staring up at Harry as she yawns and her eyes were beginning to close up and Harry puts her in her crib and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Jane… Big bro will miss you always. I'm sorry for not being there when you grow up. I'm sorry that I will not be there to be the typical overprotective brother. I'm sorry for not being here to tuck you in to bed. I'm sorry for not being here if you have any nightmares. I'm sorry that I will never be there for you on your first train ride to Hogwarts." Every apology he makes, tears would flow out of his eyes as he tries to toughen himself up but failing at it as he quietly exits the nursery._

 _He went to his room. It was a big but barren room, posters of Gryffindor and Quidditch were there along with some from the Mundane world as Lily wants him to stay connected with the non-magical society. All of his stuff is packed into his magical trunk. His parents got him a special trunk that also acts as his quarters if he needs a comfortable place to sleep at. He took one last look at his room, the same one he grew up in before leaving. He arrived downstairs and his parents and Zelretch was right there waiting._

 _His parents' eyes were red, probably from the crying they have made while Harry was tending to his sister. He stood with them as he faced Zelretch. His face was neutral, probably to show that he respects his wanting to say goodbye to his family._

 _Zelretch then began to start the Apprentice ritual._

 _"Hadrian James Potter… Do you swear that you will learn and train under my tutelage? That you will take all that I will teach you to heart?"_

 _"I swear… I swear to learn all you can give me, and that I will put this training to good use." Harry responded back._

 _Zelretch smiled as he sees the fire in Harry's eyes. "Very well…"_

 _James and Lily broke down crying and Harry hugged them in order to comfort the both of them._

 _"Mom… Dad… I am sorry… I have chosen this path for myself. Not only will this be for the good of the three of us, but to Jane too… Jane would be safe with you. And I will be safe with Zelretch." Harry soothingly said as the two adults hugged their eldest child as tight as they could._

 _The tough goodbye came to an end when the Floo lit up and then Dumbledore's voice can be heard. "James, Lily… I'm coming through"_

 _Zelretch shot a look at James and Lily and the two adults took one last look at Harry. His features, the scar on his right temple, his face that looks just like James, and the green eyes that he inherited from his mother. Zelretch clutched Harry's shoulder as the two disappeared. And that is the last time that they have seen of Harry ever again._

 _End Flashback_

July 20, 2008

Harry smiled back at the memory as he turns his attention to his wife talking with Zelretch as the vampire creates a small rattle for Ilya.

Ever since that day, Harry was placed under the tutelage of Zelretch and experienced all of his training. He has learned many things in his 5 years of training. He began to utilize basic Magecraft abilities such as Structural Grasp and Reinforcement, utilizing that with his very special element "Lightning". A huge discovery made by Zelretch and many Mages would want to learn more about him and would go as far as dissect him. But Zelretch's status was what stopped them as they do not want to get pranked over and over.

Anyways, Lightning deals with magnetism and stored energy. Harry is able to absorb the power of electrical sources around in order to recharge his own magic and circuits faster. With magnetism, he is capable of retrieving his weapons that he lost. Harry also worked on his own agility, Zelretch helped and it helps him if he were to use his magic core and circuits together in order to stay fast while conserving his energy when in a fight.

Zelretch gave Harry quite an experience when he threw the then 12 year old boy into an alternate dimension. Harry was initially sure that this was just a prank by the trolling vampire but after being subjected to many dimensions and worlds, he began to realize that he is learning more stuff to add into his arsenal. One world, Harry was taught how to use a sword by a woman named Akame. Akame was an assassin who was wandering aimlessly through the world after finishing a revolution of her own. Another world, he was in 16th century Rome where he was taught assassination by a wise man named Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He would hone his skills taught by his two teachers and as a reward for completing their training, Zelretch gave him a special weapon made of Orichalcum. Harry can make it transform into any weapon he wishes, and sometimes, in honor of Akame, he would make his sword look just like Murasame, minus the curse ability. He would keep a correspondence with his mentors, to whom he would see as a family.

In all honesty, he appreciated Zelretch for having him train under many individuals, but Harry did not really appreciate being thrown into the Kaleidoscope, especially when he was sleeping

At the age of 13, he began to start taking missions from the Association, ranging from simple seek-and-capture to assassination. Harry, with training from Ezio, would track down his targets and evaluate them. While Harry would like to have a stable income, he still has morals. Especially with one of his assignments, when the Association sent him to assassinate a rogue mage that was accused of experiments with normal people. Harry managed to find him after 3 days and watched him. It turned out that the man was innocent and was just blamed for the crime by the very man who pushed forward the contract. He was killed by Harry later and the innocent mage and his family goes free.

At the age of 15, Zelretch sent Harry into a war-torn country as he was sent to kill the leaders of an army using child soldiers. After killing the leaders, he went to release the children who were forced to be assassins. It was there that he met a girl at the age of 17 holding a baby boy in her hands. Harry's eyes turned dark at that point, realizing what the soldiers have done to this girl. When he asked her name, she said "Maiya". When his contract is over and the war was settled down, he went to make his leave only to be followed by Maiya with her child. It was at this day, that Harry and Maiya became partners.

Between this time, Harry earned himself a reputation being given many names. "Lightning Flash", "The Green-eyed Assassin", "The Orichalcum Killer". But, his morals, and his actions gave him "The Saint of the Kaleidoscope." He would sometimes send letters of his adventures to his parents in secret in order to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't see it. He would get letters back expressing how proud they were of him and that he chose his path as he wants it. They did lightly scold him for killing but gave him some nod of approval for doing what he must do.

Right now, it's been over a year since he first met the Einzberns at the age of 17. Now here he is, married, and now a father of a beautiful daughter, all at the age of 18, nearly 19 in over a week. He couldn't help but think how much has changed these past several years. But he knew, such good things wouldn't last, so he will do everything for his family. For his parents, his sister, his mentors, his partner, his wife, and his daughter. He will overcome all obstacles. One such obstacle came during the year 2014, his sister's fourth year.

 **What do you guys think? Just hit me with a review.**


	4. Homecoming

**Hey guys this is FateLancer17, once more with yet another Chapter. I know what you are thinking, we are already going on the third plot chapter of this series. I know, I know, I feel like spoiling you guys with rapid updates but I can assure you that it will not be like this for long with college and life going on. So don't expect an update everyday. But I do know a good layout of how it's going to be like. But I won't just tell you what it will be. So here you go!**

 **And before I forget anything, I do not own the HP or Fate Series!**

Chapter 2

Homecoming

Einzbern Castle, Germany

July 20, 2014

Life in the Einzbern castle was pretty much lively with the addition of Ilya coming into the family. Harry spent a lot of his time in the castle with his wife and daughter. Other times, Harry would do online degrees and doing any various contract that was given to him by the Mages Association just to have as much money as possible for the coming Grail war that will occur in over two years from now.

Right now, Harry is going through the forest covered in snow on a sunny but cloudy day with his now six year old daughter, wanting to introduce her to a new game: Finding walnuts. It's pretty much the only thing that Harry could come up with as a time to spend some quality time with his daughter. The 24, almost 25, year old man has a grown a little bit, expending a bit of a build in preparation for the Grail War, but right now, he is just enjoying his life.

"Daddy? Why are we here?" Ilya asks. Ilya has a great way of learning things like a sponge absorbing water. It would seem that it's not just the green eyes that she inherited, but the passion to learn.

"Well Ilya, I was thinking that we should play a new game that I just thought up of"

"Just?" Ilya asks with a pout. At that point, Harry nearly fell over as soon as Ilya said that. _"Darn…. Why did she have to ask that?"_ He asked himself in his mind. But he has to give it to Ilya, she is smart and he and Iri are proud of her.

"Anyways, we are going to go through the forest and we are going to find walnut buds. The objective is to find as many as possible before your mother comes outside to call us" Harry simply explains and then sees one. "Oh… There's one, I guess Daddy is in the lead with one" That actually sent Ilya in a panic. She saw the bud and began to pout towards her father.

"No fair! I'll be able to beat you!" She said as she began running into the forest and found one on her own. She looked towards Harry with a smug grin. Something that Harry must've passed down to Ilya. "Ha! See? I have managed to find one as well Daddy" She said.

Harry chuckled at this. Ilya was always very competitive when it came to games that Harry came up with. Harry really had to fault himself for influencing that attitude as he always brings Ilya a lot of gifts in the six years that she is alive. When he would come back from his business trips, he would always have a souvenir. Only two hours have passed since the start of the game and Ilya was on the verge of collapse as Harry caught her in time to carry her. It would seem that Ilya has barely won the Walnut hunt, for now at least. Harry sets Ilya down on a bench out on the courtyard of the castle. He expects Irisviel to be almost done with the birthday party that the maids are setting up. He thought back to a recent meeting with Old Man Acht about the relic that he had put a request for in Cornwall. Harry had been to Cornwall before and he can only assume that the Hero he will be utilizing in the coming war is of Arthurian Legend. Harry loved the Arthurian myths about King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. He remembered his mother Lily reading him books on King Arthur. He had done the same for Ilya and the nostalgia from doing that was a great fatherly experience.

Harry turned to his daughter and then said. "Ilya?" Ilya then turned to her father as he had a nice peaceful smile, one that she knew was one of happiness for being here today as a father. Irisviel told Ilya when Harry was away on a business trip that Harry is someone that would do anything for his family, go through horrible things just to be here. Ilya thought of her father as a hero, despite Harry thinking otherwise or maybe he just doesn't realize it yet. "Happy birthday" Harry showed Ilya a silver necklace and connected to it was a small locket in the shape of a Yin-Yang symbol. Harry clicked the latch and it showed two pictures. One was of himself and Irisviel looking happy in their photo. The other was a picture of the three, on Ilya's 3rd birthday. Harry looks like he is falling with the birthday cake while Iri and Ilya were laughing at the clumsy father. Harry protested for another picture but Irisviel insisted.

Ilya giggled looking at the pictures as she had the necklace put around her neck as hangs against the chest of her purple winter outfit. "Thanks Daddy… I will always treasure this gift" She said.

"Ilya, it's more than just a simple necklace, it has something else in it" Harry waited for Ilya's reaction and her face shows one of curiosity and nodded for him to continue. "You see… I added a little bit of protection, something that will keep you safe even from the infamous Unforgivable Curses." Harry taught Ilya about his origins about why he needed to leave the British Wizarding World. Ilya was smart to understand and wished that she could maybe visit her grandparents and aunt one day. Harry knew it will be some time until he gets to see them again and thinking back just made him a little sad.

Ilya got him out of his trance when he looks to be staring off into space with a sad look. "Don't worry Daddy, I'm sure we can see them one day." Ilya said and how true those words were. "Come on! Let's go see the cake!" Ilya said as she pulls Harry's hand towards inside wanting to satisfy her sweet tooth. Harry knew that he had to deal with this kind of attitude with Maiya. She has a tendency to wanting Western sweets whenever on the job. It was only one time when Maiya came to visit with her son Sigma and then Ilya would start asking for some sweets.

The family of three were later seen eating their dinner that the maids have made for this birthday occasion. Ilya was eating like a pristine lady as the Einzberns had expect her to be like once she about four years old and just about ready to use utensils. Just as dinner was halfway done, a hoot can be heard and landing on their table was a snow-white owl with a letter in its beak. "Hedwig! How's it going girl?" Harry asks as he took the letter and lets Hedwig nip his fingers. Ilya and Irisviel loved it when Hedwig arrives as Harry was seen very happy about the letter. Ilya played with Hedwig as it ate some pieces of dinner with a smug expression.

Harry began to read the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? How is Irisviel and Ilya? I just want to let you know that things are very crazy right now, but I think you know that already._

Harry paused that point and recalled in his parents' letters ever since Jane arrived at Hogwarts. He remembered that she was sorted in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and made friends with one Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch. And then there is Neville Longbottom. He remembered Neville to being born from his Uncle Frank and his godmother Alice Longbottom. He dearly missed them along with his Uncle Remus and Godfather Sirius Black. Harry knew that his parents wouldn't let anyone else know in fear of being found. All of them along with the Tonks, Greengrass, Davis, Abbot, and DMLE Head Amelia Bones, don't agree with Dumbledore's decision to ousting Harry and went into keeping an eye on the old man.

Jane has been going through a lot of trouble ever since getting into Hogwarts. First was an obvious one, Draco Malfoy. The blonde ponce was a Slytherin and the son of a Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. He attempted to befriend Jane on the train ride to Hogwarts but turned him down. And now, he is doing everything to make Jane's life at Hogwarts a miserable one. Harry advised Jane in a letter to just ignore the ponce and he will get in trouble on his own. To say the least, it worked, Jane just ignored any snarky remarks that comes out of the boy's mouth. He obviously didn't like getting ignored, which made Harry's deduction of Malfoy being an attention-seeking brat that flaunts around his father's name just to get his way. He attempted to curse Jane to which Jane would deflect with a Shield Charm. Malfoy would get detention by any teacher or staff that would see it, well except for one Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was by far the worst professor of Hogwarts History. Apparently, the greasy-haired dungeon bat has been the bane of anyone not in Slytherin. He would always make unfair point deductions for the most ridiculous reasons such as breathing too loudly or for something that no one has any involvement in. Ever since he took over as Potions professor, the entirety of Magical Britain is going at a low. Potions Masters are getting scarce and doctors at St. Mungos are slowly getting understaffed. Severus Snape will eventually be the death of anyone despite being a prodigy Potions Master. Why isn't he fired yet? Dumbledore. Just that simple one-worded answer will tell you everything. Dumbledore doesn't do anything about Snape's antics in Hogwarts and would always say something like "I believe in Severus" or some nonsense like that. And some students were thinking in their minds about if Dumbledore is going senile or something.

Severus hates anything that is Potter and it all stems way back in his Hogwarts schooling when he was bullied by James Potter and the Marauders. He grew a hatred to them and would fight back. This amplified further when Lily broke off their friendship after calling her a Mudblood before she began to date and eventually marry James. Harry once asked James and Lily about Snape and they said that they have regrets about it. James especially as he fully admitted to bullying him and sometimes wished that he just stops. And now, Snape is doing everything he can to make Jane's experiences in Hogwarts a living hell. Jane was pretty good at Potions however despite doing that, Severus would turn a blind eye whenever any of his Slytherin students sabotage his Potions and would 'accidentally' drop her completed potion and give her no marks for that day. It was nerve-wracking to say the least. Harry just advises her to keep back-up potions just in case and as a result, it nerved Severus to the brink of insanity since he can't really break it again or else the other staff will get suspicious

Then there is Ronald Weasley. Harry met the Weasleys when he was younger, and they were all pretty nice people. The father Arthur Weasley works as head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office where he would investigate any magical trying to curse mundane objects that would harm any of the mundane. Then there is Molly Weasley, a sweet mother of seven children, and would always take care of everyone despite their monetary issues. She is the definition of a great mother. There were their children. Last he met them, they already had six sons and within a year after leaving, they finally had a daughter in the family, who is only in her third year.

Back to Ron Weasley, Jane described Ron as being like a parasite. He tried to become Jane's best friend by force and would always push away anyone else that would get in his way. Jane was willing to give Ron a chance but that all ended when Ron insulted Hermione, putting her to tears and crying in a bathroom. This subsequently lead to an attack by a troll that got into Hogwarts and Jane had to rescue Hermione. To say the least, Ron lost any and all chances to be Jane's friend. Harry was thinking about how his parents allowed Ron to be like that.

It has been like this for Jane's first three years. First year: a troll appears on Halloween and later on Voldemort, somehow still alive through the DADA professor, attempted to steal Nicholas Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone but failed when Jane intervened. Second year: The Chamber of Secrets was open once again. Attacks happened throughout the year which left the victims in a petrified state and Jane was outcasted after she accidentally used Parseltongue during the Dueling Club. Then after some months of research, she found the Chamber of Secrets, killed a Basilisk of all things, and destroyed Voldemort's younger version in the form of a book. Harry just about had a heart attack when he heard about this. Third Year: Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban and the Minister, in all of his idiocy, thought it was a good idea to have Dementors guard the school and in more than one occasion, Jane was subjected to exposure which nearly killed her. And it was all for nothing as Pettigrew was nowhere to seen near Hogwarts.

All of these events happening in 3 consecutive years ever since Jane started leaves a great deal of suspicion in Harry's mind. First of all, how did a Troll get in Hogwarts in the first place? Why weren't the Dementors removed after the first incident? Why didn't they close the school down when the third victim was petrified? All of these questions have lead to one source: Dumbledore. Harry can say that Dumbledore has a hand behind all of these incidents.

Harry then looks back at the letter for the latest happenings in England.

 _Recently, we took Jane to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ireland won, of course, and it was only after when Death Eaters attacked. Thankfully, no one at the event was hurt or killed._

 _And it would seem as though that the ICW has put Fudge in the corner as he refused any and all added security from the ICW, saying that he is confident in his country's Aurors._

Harry stopped again remembering very recently from his contacts with the ICW. During his early years as the Saint of the Kaleidoscope, he went to other Ministry of Magics in other countries and offered his services. To say the least, he was really popular among them. When they got to learn his identity, they were shocked to realize that he is the Harry Potter that Dumbledore wanted captured and returned to Britain. All of the foreign delegates thought of it as ridiculous as there is no way an 11 year old would be a dark Wizard and thus, they decided to put a call of no confidence to Dumbledore and he was no longer Supreme Mugwump. Harry celebrated that day drinking despite being underaged.

 _The ICW have decided to take over all security measures in any upcoming event that takes place in Britain. No one else, even Dumbledore, would have any say about it. In fact, there is tournament being revived and taking place at Hogwarts this year. It's called the Triwizard Tournament, it was first disbanded due to the high death rate a couple centuries ago and now, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons are going to compete for eternal glory._

 _Your father and I approached the ICW a day before we sent this letter and we asked them to hire you for the job. Now while Dumbledore is out to get you, however, if you are seen as hired security for the ICW event, you have immunity against British laws as long as you don't break any ICW laws. Now… This is entirely up to you Harry. We won't force you to come back but, it's already been over 13 years since we last saw you and we would love to see our baby boy once more and we would love to meet Irisviel and Ilyasviel._

 _The choice is up to you. We love you Harry._

 _Love,_

 _James and Lily Potter_

 _Your loving parents._

Harry went into deep thought, he can finally see his parents again! His sister! His family in Britain! He looked at Irisviel and Ilya with a big smile and they only knew that meant he has really good news as they listened in on it. They fully agreed and will set off for England for the coming school year.

 _"Watch out Hogwarts. Hadrian James Einzbern-Potter is ready to raise some hell!"_

The preparations that have followed Harry's response to his parents were a little tough. It took Harry a bit to convince Old Man Acht to let him, Iri, and Ilya to go to Britain for school year. Acht eventually allows him upon the condition that he keeps Iri and Ilya safe, bring some of the homunculus maids with him, and to give him a report every 2 weeks.

Harry then decided to call up Maiya so that the assassin duo can be of extra help. She can also bring Sigma along so that he can play with Ilya. Right now, he should be about nine years old then. That would mean that he would have to pack a lot Western sweets if he wants to survive the 3 sweet tooth people. Thank goodness for his own trunk with the added spatial compression feature in it.

September 1, 2014

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a large old castle that stands tall in the regions of Scotland. Inside of the Great Hall, students of all houses, the entire staff, and Ministry workers were all gathered there today as the Headmaster was about to make his announcement.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to be host of a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those who do not know of this event. It is an event where three schools come together for a series of magical contests. Now from each school, only a single student is selected. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But we will touch on that later. For now! Join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! And their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

Dumbledore then stops as the doors of the Great Hall opened revealing many French girls wearing their school uniforms grey-blue dresses with matching caps as they made their stunning entrances. They even let out blue butterflies fly out and sparkle as a result of the beauty of their magic. Their Headmistress Madame Maxime is a tall woman. She is very likely to be half-giant. Once their entrance was over, the students clapped, mostly the men of the school. Jane, sitting at the Gryffindor table was clapping at the great entrance.

Dumbledore got pack on the stand and began to announce. "And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff!" From the doors, they see a group of boys about 17 or 18 years old coming in their brown uniforms as they performed feats of acrobatics and magic as their Headmaster Karkaroff came in wearing a white winter attire as he greets Dumbledore.

"Now… I am sure all of you are wondering about the tournament in further detail, but I am sure that you are all hungry. So that is why… I shall…" Dumbledore was about to announce dinner and have the castle's house elves make the food appear however, he was stopped by one Lily Potter.

"Excuse me Headmaster, but I have an announcement to make" Lily said as she took the stand. Albus didn't know what is happening but he decides to just listen to what Lily has to say. Jane was looking equally as confused at her mother, the assistant Charms teacher at Hogwarts, helping out Professor Flitwick with his classes should he ever need a break. His father, one of the Aurors on duty as security for Hogwarts per the ICW's orders, was smiling as he knew what is happening.

"I know you are all hungry so I shall make this quick. As many of you know, I have taken up position as the British delegate for the ICW. It is with a great heart that I make this announcement on behalf of the ICW. As many of you know, this past summer, a great tragedy has struck and the Quidditch World Cup was attacked. While no one is hurt, this matter has brought great concern in the minds of the ICW. That is why, we have deliberated on a decision. A decision where we have hired a duo that will be added into the security force for the duration of the Triwizard tournament. We have considered many others but this duo has a record of completing their contracts in the most efficient ways possible. Now before I reveal who these people are, I would like to establish regulations that the ICW will placing upon you. First of all, they have every means to eliminate any kind of threat. Second, and this is a message to not just students but to the faculty and Ministry as well, they are not to be arrested unless they break ICW laws, meaning that British laws do not apply to them. And lastly, their entourage are not to be harmed in any possible. Should anyone attempt any harm… If it were a student, they will face detention for the entire year, and should it be an adult, they will be arrested immediately and face charges. Which is why I would like to introduce you Maiya Hisau and…. My son! Hadrian James Einzbern-Potter! And their entourage!"

The announcement came as a great shock to many. Many don't even know about the elder brother of the Girl-Who-Lived. Jane immediately turns her head towards the Great Hall's giant doors as she could finally see her big brother in person.

Others are just angry, being Snape, obviously, and Dumbledore, who was hiding his anger. Dumbledore would've been ecstatic as he could've had the Aurors arrest Harry but after hearing Lily's announcement, he couldn't do anything and he has no influence in the ICW after losing his position as Chief Warlock ten years ago

The Great Hall's doors opened and it revealed a dozen albino women with red eyes while wearing maid outfits enter the Great Hall through the middle. Some were nerved by the sight of their red eyes, believing that it was as a result of using Dark Magic. They formed a pathway as students could see coming through the path was a woman in her late twenties with a nine year old boy that people assumes to be her son. And then, it was the final ones. Entering the path was a boy that looks like a carbon copy of Auror James Potter. But his eyes are green, the same as Professor Lily Potter. And then there is the lightning bolt scar on his right, the very same one on Jane Potter, except it is on her left temple. He was walking in a black suit with a black trench coat. Holding his right hand was a beautiful woman who looks the same as the maids but has more life and emotion in her. And being carried by him was a 6 year old girl. She has the same albino complexion as the albino women but her eyes are green just like 3 others in the Great Hall

The entourage stood at the front of the Great Hall and the sole male adult of the group spoke.

"My name is Hadrian Einzbern-Potter. I'm home."

 **Well that was one hell of a entrance to make when you are coming home. Now we know that the brother of the (true) GWL is now back in Britain with his family. Now there are other things that I am still considering on doing in regards such as bringing others into this and what will be happening during the daily life at Hogwarts? Anyways, I have to let you know that I have a lot of time between Friday afternoon and the end of Sunday. I am most likely going to be studying for an upcoming exam and it's important I study but I will promise you at least 1 chapter coming up this weekend and if I am feeling generous, I will give another one. Crazy huh? Anyways, drop that review and tell what you think of this chapter. Until next time, FateLancer17, out!**


	5. Reunion

**Hey guys, Fatelancer17 here. I have a new chapter on the ready for everyone. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 3

Reunion

Silence.

Not even a peep of sound.

That is the state of the entire Great Hall as they all stared straight at Harry James Potter, now Hadrian Einzbern-Potter. He was just looking around in confusion along with his own daughter and wife.

"Hmm? I think we may have broken them dear." Irisviel giggled as she hugs Harry's arm.

"That we are. I guess I am feeling quite a bit famished here myself. I'd say that we get some food ourselves then. I should…" Harry was about to say something but Ilya then spoke.

"Daddy… Can I say those words?" Ilya asks her father. Harry just chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair before nodding. "nitwit oddment blubber tweak!" She said out loud and then suddenly, the house and staff tables were filled up with all sorts of foods. That snapped everyone out of their shocked stupor and thought this was a signal to dig in as they began to eat. The only ones who were not distracted were Jane, James, Lily, Dumbledore, Snape, and a certain professor with a magical eyeball.

Harry then waves off the maids as they all bowed to him and they all took positions at certain points of the room assessing and watching everything. Harry meanwhile took a look around the sights of Hogwarts as he lays eyes on a girl at the Gryffindor table. Green eyes met green eyes. Harry immediately smiled. He sets Ilya down with her mother as he walked towards the 14 year old girl. "Is this seat taken?" Harry asks pointing at the space next to Jane. Irisviel, Ilya, Maiya, and Sigma smiled at Harry reuniting with his little sister while James and Lily couldn't help but cry at the sight of them. Aurors Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black were still shocked at the fact that their surrogate nephew and godson respectively has made his return to Magical Britain and with a family. Jane simply shook her head no and then Harry sat down on the seat. "Geez… What's with these seats?" He asks as he attempts to get comfortable. Meanwhile, two women and two children sat down at the staff table with James and Lily and the other staff members. James and Lily were excited to get to know the woman that earned their son's affections and their granddaughter.

Jane took in the image of her brother right next to her. The brother that his parents have told him so much about. The brother that she played with as an infant child. The brother that she could barely remember. Whenever she tries to remember what he looked like, she could remember an 11 year old boy but couldn't remember his face at all. She could remember him apologizing for not being there. Strange…

"Hehe… Strange isn't it? The fact that your big brother has come back after all these years." He said as Jane immediately blushed at that.

"Umm… Uh… I…" She looked like she could faint from embarrassment but then Harry began to ruffle her hair, almost in the same manner as he did to Ilya.

"Anyways, I think it's about time I get to know your friends." Harry said taking a look at the ones at the Gryffindor table. Across from his sister was a girl of 14 years with bushy brown hair and brown eyes going down to just below her neck, Hermione Granger. Next to Hermione is an _ahem_ chubby child of the same age and could see a great resemblance from Harry's godmother, this must be Neville Longbottom. Then there is the girl next to Jane. Harry knew immediately that this is Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and only daughter in the Weasley family.

To Hermione and Ginny, they both blushed at the handsome older brother of their best friend. In private, Jane spoke about how her brother is a hero in her eyes. He is everything that Jane describes him to be. A total Prince Charming, stunning green eyes, professional look, everything. Neville distinctly remembers Harry from the photos in Potter mansion whenever he visits Jane to do their summer homework. He remembers his parents always talking about him and how they terribly missed him.

"Nice to meet you three. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, correct?" He asked with a small smile

"Ummm… Y-Yes… I am Granione… I mean Hermger, I mean…" Hermione stumbled with her words at the 25 year old man and couldn't help but think how handsome he is. And now she is embarrassed because as the smartest witch in her year, this is humiliating.

"Now now… Calm down Ms. Granger. I can definitely tell how you think how handsome I am, but there's no need to be embarrassed." He said with a smug grin and Hermione immediately pouts along with Jane. He then turns to Ginny. "And Ginevra Weasley. How is your mother and father? Have they been good? And your brothers?"

"Um… Well… I… They are good, my father and mother won a lottery last year and we went to Egypt to visit my eldest brother Bill and they saved the rest of the lottery money for our schooling. It's been good lately. I just hope dad pulls through with his job at Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. And my mom and brothers, they are fine too, Bill is working at Gringotts, Charlie is in Romania handling dragons, and Percy is starting off working in the Ministry" Ginny said while holding her blush.

"Well… Ms. Weasley, if you or your family ever get into any trouble, send me a letter, and I can offer my services, free of charge" Harry said ruffling Ginny's hair. Harry turns his attention to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, you look so much like your mother Alice, my godmother. I can tell…"

"Mum and Dad always talked about you when I first asked them. They said that you were a brilliant boy as a child." Neville said.

"Oh geez, Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice really has to embarrass me, don't they?" He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

As the conversation kept going, a great majority of the people in the room were taking glances towards the older Potter sibling. There were four… no, more like three and a half sets of eyes were taking a look at him.

First was Dumbledore. Originally, he planned on getting Harry arrested as soon as he walks through the doors of the Great Hall but couldn't as he doesn't have the authority to unless Harry were to break any of the ICW's laws. He needs to get rid of him soon along with his entourage of dark creatures and his spawn. Only he, Dumbledore! The Leader of the Light! Defeater of Grindelwald! Only he can guide Jane Potter to her destiny! He remembered distinctly of the prophecy of the part where Jane will be guided by someone of 11 older. Dumbledore can only think that this is Harry that the prophecy is talking of and only hopes that he could prevent that part of the prophecy. Which is why he had that warrant authorized 14 years ago. But whether the reasons of if Harry were a Dark Wizard is half and half. When he first examined him, he detected dark magic residue within his scar. He decided to use that as his reason for the warrant, despite not saying whether or not he is really dark.

The second set of eyes were that of Severus Snape. Obviously, just looking at Harry Potter and he could see James Potter immediately. Obvious hatred towards James Potter, he will make him suffer through his son and daughter. However, he can't touch him as he is part of the security team for Triwizard Tournament. Meaning that he can't do anything, unless he wants to face charges and be fired from Hogwarts.

The third sets of eyes were of Ron Weasley and they were full of jealousy. Ron has been trying to get together with Jane Potter ever since their first year. However, Jane had to take the side of a bucktooth know-it-all after he insulted her in class which subsequently puts her in danger of a troll during their first year in 2011. Even after that, he made no attempt at an apology and would go out of his way to insulting Jane's friends. Only he can be Jane's friend, only he can be allowed to marry her. Dumbledore said so! He is the Leader of the Light! Ron only sees Harry Potter as another obstacle. He will teach him a lesson. Perhaps he could do that through his dark family. However, it would seem that Ron wasn't even listening to Lily's announcements before Harry came in with his entourage.

The half set of eyes were belonging to a gruff man with a strange artificial and magical eye on his left side. He was gazing upon Harry Potter and assessing his strength. He couldn't make any assumptions unless he sees him in combat. However, he worries how the plan will work if he is a part of the security around the Goblet of Fire.

After being satisfied with dinner, Ilya decides to walk up towards her father and tugged the elbow of his sleeve causing him to look at his daughter. "Ilya? What's wrong?" Harry asks. Some of the other students took a look at Ilya. Her albino complexion matches that of her mother that is eating at the staff table while talking with James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Frank Longbottom. But her eyes matches that of Harry Potter, Lily Potter, and Jane Potter. Green eyes that symbolize that she is, in fact, Harry's daughter.

"I'm sleepy Daddy…" Ilya said with a tired look as she rubs her eyes. Harry just sighed a bit and then picked his small daughter up and sat her on his lap as she snuggled her head to his chest. Ilya then took a look at Jane Potter who has a curious look on her face. Jane had always been wondering about what Harry's daughter was like besides seeing her in photos that Harry would send. Ilya gave a smile. "Hi auntie Jane" She lets out before sleep took over Ilya and she was out like a light as Harry cradled his daughter to sleep.

Meanwhile, the girls at the Gryffindor table along with students of other houses saw Ilya and had to hold back their squealing that is from seeing how cute Ilya was to them and how Harry had perfectly handled his daughter as he lulls her to sleep. To them, he is a great father.

As dinner came to a close, Dumbledore had begun his announcement regarding the rules that the ICW has implemented.

"Eternal Glory! That is awaits any student that enters the Triwizard tournament. But to do that, the student must survive three asks. Three. Extremely. Dangerous. Tasks." Dumbledore added some emphasis in those four words just to get message across. Harry could hear the Weasley twins said "Wicked" in unison. "And as the ICW has imposed, a new rule was implemented due to the dangerous nature of these tasks. To explain, we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch." An older man in suit robes stood up and made his way up to the front as everyone's eyes were in his attention. He is an older man in his fifties with graying short combed hair and a mustache that was only the width of his nose above his lip.

"Under due consideration, the Ministry agrees with the ICW that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 should be allowed to put forth their name in the Triwizard tournament. And this decision is final" He said stressing it but as soon as he got to the age requirement, some of the more experienced students began to rant at Crouch. Harry immediately got annoyed by this amount of jeering and tightly covered Ilya's ears as to wake her up.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" His voice boomed like lightning causing the entire Great Hall to be silent. He stood up and then gave the sleeping Ilya to Irisviel who cradles Ilya. Harry then looked back at the student populace. Some of them weren't happy of being told to be quiet. "Now I know what you are all thinking. Why can't we enter? Just because we are young? No… You don't have any experience at all. For those who were raised in the Mundane world, oblivious to magic, how much experience in magic do you have when you first started here at Hogwarts?" Harry paused to let some of the students begin thinking. "Nothing… Zero experience. That's the thing. The reason as to why the ICW chose only students at the age of 17 is because they are on the verge of graduating or that they have the experiences to survive. You are all young. Too young to go on risking your own life for eternal glory. Let me tell you this, glory is not worth risking your life. For those students eligible in entering the Triwizard tournament, the choice is yours to make. If you have the fortitude to enter, I won't stop you, but know this… Always think about the ones you love, think only of them and then make your decision. I can tell you this… I've been there before." Harry said as students were letting everything sink into their minds.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was fuming inside. How dare he steal my glory!? I should be the one to warn them all of the dangers and they would see me as a wise man!

A clap can be heard. A handsome young man of 17 years from the Hufflepuff table stood up and began to clap for Harry. Some of the other Badgers at the table stood up and began to clap along with him. James, Lily, Sirius, and Frank began to clap as well. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and a few from Slytherin gathered in on the clapping cheering for Harry's short monologue. Even the foreign students began clapping as well.

When the clapping died down Harry raised his hand towards the artifact that was placed in the middle of the room and lowered his hand and then the artifact melted until only an old goblet remained. Harry began to explain the Goblet's purpose. "The Goblet of Fire. An artifact that will be active for a time. As such, Halloween is everyone's deadline in writing your name on a piece of parchment paper and place it within the flames of the Goblet. Remember my words, all of you." He said as he took the hand of Irisviel and left the Great Hall with the maids, Sigma, and Maiya close behind towards their quarters for the year. The maids got to work in setting up the room with their stuff from inside of the spatial compression trunk. As they did that, a knock on the door can be heard and Harry opened it up. Maiya was putting Sigma to bed just as Irisviel was putting Ilya in her bed.

At the door, Harry saw his family at the door. Immediately, James hugged his son into an embrace. "Oh Harry, that was one hell of a speech. You really showed some of them the light." James said. "James… You know that he is just trying to reinforce the rules that the ICW has put upon the tournament to prevent any casualties." Lily said pulling her husband back. Along with the Potters, there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom. Immediately Sirius embraced his godson with a great embrace.

"Oh pup! Where have you been all these years?" Sirius asked as he sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"Uncle Padfoot, if you could just stop crying into my shoulder so we can sit down somewhere for a shot of Firewhiskey " Harry suggested causing some of the other adults to nod. Jane knew that she will have to wait in order to talk with her brother and his family, as she needs to head to sleep because classes start the very next day. Maiya decides to stay and keep watch over Sigma and Ilya so that Irisviel can go and get to know Sirius, Remus, and the Longbottoms better.

Harry and Irisviel were lead down to Hogsmeade and into the bar known as the Three Broomsticks Inn. The entire pub was filled lots of people due to its popularity. From the bar, Madam Rosmerta could see the group of eight coming in. "Well I'll be… Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Here to cause trouble once more? After that search party last year after Pettigrew's escape, you caused a great big mess!" She reprimands the 3 men as Irisviel only gave off a giggle as the others and Harry tried to contain their laughter.

"This… is not how my first impressions for my godson's wife is supposed to go" Sirius said as the Madam took a look at Harry.

"Hadrian Potter? Is that you?" She said as Harry gave a smug James-like grin at the madam and she immediately hugs him. "Little Harry Potter! It's so good to see you again. I still remember when James would take you here to taste the Butterbeer. Look at you! All grown up! And I guess this beautiful little lady is your wife?" Rosmerta asks looking at Irisviel.

"I am Irisviel von Einzbern, madam. And you are correct in that assumption. Harry is my loving husband" Irisviel said hugging Harry's arm as Rosmerta gave a big smile. She then got them an available table and brought a few bottles of Firewhiskey and mugs Butterbeer. Harry wanted to introduce Butterbeer to Irisviel as she doesn't really drink alcohol too much.

When Irisviel took a sip of the Butterbeer, she had this glint of excitement in her eyes and downed the first mug of it in seconds, shocking the adults in their group at how she downed it in seconds. Harry laughed immediately and then had the madam bring another mug.

Sirius, James, Remus, Frank, and Harry each took a shot of Firewhiskey as they each felt the burning sensation from the drink. Remus was the first to speak. "So Harry… Would you mind telling us where you've been for the past 14 years?" Remus asks, wanting to get to know Harry once more and to know how he ended up with Irisviel and then have Ilya.

And then and there, Harry began to explain from the very beginning. He started off when Dumbledore authorized the warrant for Harry's magic to be sealed and then banished from the Wizarding World forever. To say that they were shocked to hear that Zelretch, the damned vampire troll, just randomly came up and knocked on the front door of Potter Mansion and offered Harry an apprenticeship, which would be the last time that both parents had seen of their son. To say the least, they were mad at the Potters for not telling them that they had been sending and receiving letters.

Frank stopped the story for a bit. "Wait… You are telling us that a prank-loving vampire, or Dead Apostle, made you his apprentice out of nowhere?" Frank asks as he, Sirius, Remus, and Alice were really stunned at this story.

Harry nodded while Sirius spoke up with a smile. "Honestly it's a really good tale, I must admit, especially a pranking vampire. Right Prongs?" Sirius asked James and the two Marauders were smirking and high-fived each other. The third Marauder was sighing and shaking his head along with Lily and Alice.

"Sirius, we need to take this seriously!" Alice scolded Sirius and then realized her words when Sirius smirked.

"But I am Sirius, minus the -ly" Sirius said as the only person at the table who actually laughed at that joke was Irisviel, finishing up her third mug of Butterbeer, others were just groaning at the infamous Sirius is Serious jokes.

"Anyways, back to my life, and before we go any further, have you guys ever heard of the Saint of the Kaleidoscope?" Harry asked the four interrogating adults. Alice, Frank, and Sirius didn't seem to be at all familiar with that moniker but Remus, however, was wide-eyed at that name as he just drops his shot glass of Firewhiskey.

"Wait… You are the Saint of the Kaleidoscope? The very mercenary for-hire known for his specialty in assassination and infiltration?" Remus asked as he remembered hearing all about the Saint during his travels around the world. Many of the magical societies saw the mercenary as a legend among both Magicals and Mages.

"Wait? Who is the Saint of the Kaleidoscope? And what does that have to do with Harry?" Sirius asked.

Remus then began to explain the history of the legendary mercenary. His legend began when he was 13 years old. He would take on missions at the right price and fulfill his objectives as efficiently as possible. He took out many wizards and mages who have gone rogue in attempts to continue their immoral experiments. Not only was he known for being in magical conflicts, he was also known for being involved in Mundane wars as well, going in to the middle of battle and taking out enemy soldiers. There was even a time when he ended up killing off his own client when the target he was assigned to was only framed for a crime that he didn't commit.

The adults, minus James and Lily, were in absolute shock that not only is Harry famous, or infamous, around the world, but it was the fact that he was known for being hired to kill bad guys. Thoughts were running in his mind about if Dumbledore hears about this. He would just label Harry as a Dark Wizard and this time he would have actual evidence, even if that evidence was singing a different tune altogether.

Immediately, Sirius gave Harry a great big hug and he whispered "Harry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for not being there for you… That you had to go through all of that." He said as Alice hugged Harry as well. "I'm sorry for not being there as well… I'm a horrible godmother, I should've went out looking for you" Alice said.

Harry pushed them both off. "No… Don't apologize… I've made that decision myself and I knew of what would happen then. The both of you have others to worry about. Sirius, you have Jane to look out for when Mom and Dad aren't around. Remus, Jane is your goddaughter, she would need you. Frank, Alice, the both of you have Neville to take care of. I mean, he needs his mother and father to comfort him at every chance possible. I know that the life of an assassin or mercenary for hire isn't really the most ideal way of living, but it was the life that I had chosen for myself and I would be damned if I decided to regret it now. I mean… if it weren't for Zelretch, I would be without Irisviel." Harry said looking at Irisviel drinking her 7th mug and held her hand. Irisviel smiles back and kisses Harry on the lips. The adults couldn't help but smile at Harry. It was at this moment that they finally see the ups of the life that Harry has as the famed Saint.

However, such a happy moment came to an end when a dozen Aurors in uniform consisting of brown trench coats began to break in to the bar. The other customers were forcefully ushered out of the establishment much to the ire of Madam Rosmerta. The Aurors had all their wands pointing straight at Harry. The one that is leading the charge was one Minister Cornelius Fudge. Harry has a great dislike for the man. The man can easily be bribed with a few hundred Galleons and he would be willing to look the other way. Hell, he denied in front of the ICW delegates that the Death Eaters that appeared in at Quidditch World Cup were merely copycats and fakes. Then there was the act of pride and arrogance along with complete stupidity that he does not need any security from the ICW during that event. He even signed a magic contract stating that should his security fail, all future ICW events taking place in England, would be handled by the ICW.

"Harry Potter, you are hereby under arrest, you Dark Wizard!" The pompous man in the bowler hat said with a smirk, thinking that he could finally put Harry Potter away. His parents, godparents, and honorary uncles were about to protest but Irisviel told them to sit back down and let Harry handle this.

Harry simply stood up from his seat and the Aurors and Minister thought he was going to give himself up but Harry spoke "On what charges, Minister?"

Fudge looked to be taken off guard as he fumbled his words "W-W-Well, y-you are a Dark Wizard! And you will be going to Azkaban for the rest of your life!"

"But Minister, that is not a valid charge. Even if it is, it's a baseless one. You don't even have any evidence that suggests such a thing." Harry said which caused a couple of the dozen Aurors accompanying the Minister to lower their wands.

"I AM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC! I DON'T CARE IF THE CHARGES STICK! YOU WILL BE LUCKY TO BE SENT TO AZKABAN INSTEAD OF A DEMENTOR'S KISS!" It would seem that Fudge is getting restless and reckless at the same time.

"Now now Mr. Fudge, I'm pretty sure that Harry is making sure you are following the normal protocols and procedures of the arresting process" Irisviel spoke up, however Fudge is going to regret doing what he is about to say.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID DARK CREATURE WHORE! ONCE I AM DONE WITH POTTER, I WILL HAVE YOUR ENTIRE KIND WIPED OUT" Fudge yelled at Irisviel and then a chill was in the air and everyone took a look at Harry's green eyes which are glowing a little bit. If anyone were to look closely, his eyes had a tinge of electricity in the pupils. Then his hair began to move on its own because of his own electricity. The Aurors were looking scared of Harry Potter and then Fudge said "Aurors! Get him!" He said frantically, obviously scare of Harry now.

Meanwhile, Sirius and the Auror in attendance, Nymphadora "Don't call me that" Tonks said one thing each.

"Bugger" "Shite"

 **Well that's one hell of a cliffhanger. Anyways, Review and PM me as always.**


	6. Screwing With Hater's Lives

**Here is chapter 4 of my fanfiction. Where we last left off, we see Fudge making a big mistake and now here we are seeing the consequences of his actions. Wonder how Dumbles is going to feel about this. Snape? Hogwarts in general? Anyways, did you like how I named this Chapter's title?**

Chapter 4

Screwing with Hater's Lives

Fudge may have just made the worst mistake in his life. Not only did he attempt to arrest Harry on crimes that aren't even crimes in the first place, but that he based them on accusations that would never hold up in court. Fudge is already in deep shit with the ICW if the Quidditch World Cup were any indication. The thing is, the ICW is giving him the three strikes and your out policy. The Quidditch World Cup is strike one, and this little incident of his shoddy attempt at an arrest of someone who is highly dangerous and has no broken laws is definitely strike two.

The Aurors minus Tonks and Shacklebolt began to fire off stunning spells at Harry. Tonks and Shacklebolt are a part of the 12 person team that Fudge organized on the spot once he had gotten word that Harry Potter is in Hogwarts. The two Aurors knew that Harry isn't a force that they should be dealing with and also they didn't really believe in him to be a Dark Wizard in the first place. Hell, Tonks remembers playing with a ten year old Harry when she was 5 years old. She has to admit, he did grow up to be handsome.

Harry gave a blank look at the spells and saw Disarming Charms, Stunning Charms, and a single Bombarda. Harry merely yawned as he used Reinforcement to strengthen the physical properties of his right hand and began to swipe away at the spells being thrown at him. To everyone else, he is simply swatting away their spells like flies without any effort at all. The ten Aurors saw that their attempts at apprehending him was failing and they shortly went from using Charms and into Curses. They tried to used the Blasting and Expulso and Reductor Curses along with the Severing Charm. All of those are deadly but to Harry, it's no problem. The Aurors were on the verge of collapse and Harry cracks his knuckles a bit.

"Now… It's my turn" Harry states as he jumped forward at an insane speed towards the two Aurors in the middle. He briefly stopped between them. As the two turned their heads towards Harry, he grabbed both of their heads and knock them against each other, knocking them both out completely. The Aurors were too shocked at the display of speed Harry has shown. The one on Harry's left got his bearings together and charged at him, wand at the ready.

 _"Diffin-"_ He was about to cast a Severing Charm at point blank range but Harry saw that coming and grabbed his arm by the wrist before using his reinforced hand and used a powerful palm strike at the elbow in order to not only break his arm but make it bend the wrong way. The pain was unbearable as that Auror fell to the floor clutching his arm. Three down, seven to go.

"Heh… What? Can't handle a little pain?" Harry asks with his smug look before another Auror jumped onto his back to limit his movement.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Three Aurors took this chance to stun Harry Potter and take him down for good but Harry saw this incoming and turned his back to him and the Auror on his back got hit with all three spells instead, knocking him out. Harry then grabbed the unconscious Auror and then threw him like a ragdoll to the Aurors that fired at him.

"I am seriously getting bored of this" He said as Sirius smiled at the joke he just made, if not intentionally. The last three Aurors went into desperation mode as they tried using charms and curses, even ones that are borderline 'Dark' by the British Ministry. As he swats them away like earlier, he reached for something inside his sleeve and then threw it at one of the Aurors. The Auror on the right screamed in pain as there was a military knife with jagged edges stuck to his shoulder.

 _Bang! Bang!_ Two shots can be heard and it looks like a 92FS – 9mm gun in Harry's right hand. The shots hit the last two Aurors' wand hands as the bullets hit their hands. Blood was gushed out of their hands as they tried to stop the bleeding. Harry smirks and rushed forward to the two injured Aurors, he kicked the first in the chest, breaking a few ribs, while giving a sharp elbow to the other's jaw, also breaking in the process.

The battle was over and Harry was in the middle of a ruined bar as a result of the battle. James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius, and Remus were in total shock at the very display that Harry showed. Tonks and Shacklebolt had a slight bit of fear for Harry.

 _"Damn. I heard he was great in battle but, this is on a whole new level compared to how Wizard's fight." James thought in his mind. In fact, he never really saw his son fight in a battle up close before._

 _"Harry… You have grown to be like my father when he was in the military. If he were still alive, he would be proud" Lily expressed in her mind, showing nothing more than pride for her son._

 _"The Pup has really outshined himself here. No wonder Remus feared his moniker." Sirius said with pride for his godson._

 _"So this is the Saint of the Kaleidoscope. I have always wondered who he is. And to think it's my honorary nephew. The older brother of my goddaughter. Heh… I guess it is a small world after all." Remus thought expressing his acceptance for Harry's reputation as fact._

 _"He took took down 10 Aurors like it was nothing! I don't think James, Sirius, and I would last against him in a fight. But still, Harry is a great man and I bet the world is more safe with him around" Frank though also thinking of accepting Harry as he is now._

 _"I wonder if Irisviel knows of Harry's actions. Of course she does Alice, she loves him no matter what he does. My godson really has grown up. I just wished that I was there to help him out" Alice expressing her thoughts about her godson._

 _"I can't believe it… Harry just took down 10 highly experienced Aurors and he didn't even break a sweat! I doubt that Shacklebolt and I would last a minute with him" Tonks thought as she was in awe at the display of skill that Harry dished out to the Aurors. "And he is the gentle, sweet boy that I played with as a child!?"_

 _"In all my years as an Auror, I have never seen such great display from a single man, and at the age of 25 years old. I don't think the entire Auror's office is going to last against him. Merlin, if his physical prowess is any indication, what of his mental prowess? Could the Unforgiveables be ineffective against him? The thought of it brings shivers down my spine" Shacklebolt thought as he analyzed Harry Potter. "Something tells me that this is just the surface of his own power."_

As everyone was in awe at the display of, Cornelius "Now See Here!" Fudge was sneaking up behind Harry and attempted to stun him and end this but Harry could obviously sense him a mile away as he spoke. "How dishonorable. The Minister of Magic casting a spell with the adversary's back to him? I guess you were never really Gryffindor, correct?" Harry said without turning his head to him.

Irisviel was just smiling on the side. She could see her loving husband taking on the Aurors with the greatest of ease. She could remember him taking on the golems that Old Man Acht would create in order for Harry to keep up his training.

Fudge was scared. He was terrified of the man known as Harry Potter. Out of a weary mind, he points his wand to Irisviel causing all of the people in the room to go wide-eyed and used a Severing charm straight for Irisviel's abdomen. However, Harry grabbed Fudge's wand arm, eyes glowing in unforgiving expression, and quickly jerked it upwards into the ceiling causing some of the wood to collapse. With a quick motion, a crack can be heard as Fudge screamed out in pain. Harry just broke his wrist.

A dark aura can be seen and felt from Harry, bolts of electricity can be seen crackling in his hair. **"Never… Point… Your… Wand… At… My… Wife** " He said in a very cold voice and emphasizing every word in that phrase. He immediately kicked at his legs causing him to fall while Harry kept hold of the broken wrist.

"Tonks! Shacklebolt! Do something!" Fudge pleaded to the only two Aurors that were still conscious and unharmed. The two just looked at him just as Harry took a look at the two. Tonks and Shacklebolt just put their wands away in their sheaths. "Now see here! I'm the Minister and I am ordering you to- Grrk!" He choked as Harry had his boot against the Minister's throat.

"I'm afraid Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt have a sense of self-preservation Minister. And I think I have an idea that they don't really believe in the charges that you had on me." He said with a smug smile as he just lets Fudge's wrist go and looked to his family and the two Aurors. "Well… I think we should get these guys to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible." He said in a carefree voice as if he just didn't decimate 10 Aurors and broke the Minister's wrist. Irisviel hugged Harry's arm as the husband and wife decided to go back to their quarters and rest for the night.

The rest of the people standing in that bar fight began to bring the injured Aurors and Minister to Madam Pomfrey for treatment. No doubt the next morning will the news of the fight be revealed to everyone.

When Harry and Irisviel returned to their quarters, everyone was asleep in their own beds. The couple took off their clothing into more appropriate sleepwear as they laid on their bed together in an embrace, expressing their strong love for each other.

 _Hogwarts Hospital Wing_

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey was not in a happy mood. She was sleeping in her quarters only 3 hours after curfew was in effect. Then she was awoken by the knocking at her door and it revealed to be Remus Lupin. She sighed as she had to do her duty as a nurse and healer into the night. She was surprised to see 10 Aurors and the Minister of Magic as her patients. When she asked about who had done this, the Minister began to shout out about how Harry Potter had assaulted them but Pomfrey never really believed in the Minister and his nonsense and turned to James. She wasn't really surprised when he said that the Minister attempted to arrest Harry on charges that will never stick in normal courts and even if they did, they probably had no evidence.

Outside of the doors, Dumbledore was listening in on the conversation with a smile. _"Yes… I can take advantage of this. I shall ruin Harry through this and perhaps get him labelled as a Dark Wizard. I shall get rid of him once and for all. After all… It is for the Greater Good."_ He schemes in his mind as he hears Poppy listing down the types of injuries the Aurors and Minister has. For every injury she lists off, his smile grows wider. And now, he is writing a letter to a certain unregistered beetle Animagus.

 _The Next Morning_

It was a very fine morning as Harry and his entourage were making their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they all entered, most of the students and staff were looking at him with wary expressions. James, Lily, Sirius, Frank, Jane, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione looked irritated as they were holding what Harry saw was the Daily Prophet. Harry knew that the fight at the Three Broomsticks Inn last night would lead to this. He could see the slight smirk that was on Dumbledore's face and knew that he must've had a hand in this.

He and Maiya went up to the staff table while leaving Irisviel, Sigma, and Irisviel to talk with Jane as the duo talk with James and Lily.

"Hey Mom, Dad, what is with everyone?" Harry asks. He knew where this is going as James hands Harry the rubbish known as the Daily Prophet.

 _Dark Wizard Assaults Minister and Aurors!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _It has come to this reporter's attention of a brawl that has occurred at the Three Broomsticks Inn on the night of September 1_ _st_ _that resulted in 10 Aurors along with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge himself with painful injuries._

 _The injuries are as follows. Two Aurors received minor skull fractures with a concussion. One Auror with a broken arm that must be removed and had to go through the painful process of Skelegrow. Four Aurors with bruises on their bodies. 1 with a knife wound in his shoulder. 2 Aurors have been shot with a Muggle firearms at their hands, one was hit with 5 broken ribs and the other with a broken jaw. The Minister himself suffered a broken wrist._

 _Who in the name of Merlin caused all of this pain? Why, it was none other than Hadrian James Potter, the brother of the Girl-Who-Lived! For those who may not know Harry Potter, he was proclaimed as a Dark Wizard 14 years ago. When the warrant was issued, he disappeared, and a manhunt ensued with no success. In fact, the ICW had supported in the manhunt but as we all know, Dumbledore was ousted from his position as Supreme Mugwump, and thus there was no search party in other ICW countries._

 _He was recently seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with an entourage of Dark Creatures with red eyes, along with what looks to be a Muggle and her son._

 _"I was attacked by him! He should be arrested for assaulting not only myself, but to ten respected Aurors who are looking out for the safety of everyone. This Dark Wizard should be sent to Azkaban and his entourage as well!" that is what the Minister Cornelius Fudge stated when I interviewed him myself today._

 _What intentions does Harry Potter have at Hogwarts? What are these Dark Creatures that are with him? What of the Muggle and her son? This Reporter would like to know…_

 _For more on Harry Potter, turn to pg. 4_

 _For more on the Girl-Who-Lived and the Potters, turn to pg. 7_

 _For more on Dumbledore, Turn to pg. 8._

James and Lily were expecting some kind of anger from Harry. The staff, especially Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were thinking that he would be fuming in anger. But much to everyone's surprise, he just laughs.

"Wow… I never thought that the Prophet would ever go this low before." Harry said and Maiya seems to be agreeing to that thought.

"Well, of course, you always did say that Prophet is nothing more than trash, Harry. To be quite honest, this type of newspaper wouldn't really be accepted in non-magical societies" Maiya said.

At that point, Dumbledore stood up with a smug expression. "You should be ashamed of yourself Harry. Your parents should ashamed of you. You have injured these innocent men without any provocation at all. Which is why, it is my duty to ensure that you are arrested and put on trial for this crime." Dumbledore said.

Harry's parents were about to protest against Dumbledore's accusations but Harry then stopped them. "I'm afraid that I won't be Headmaster" Harry said.

"Oh? So you are going to resist arrest? Very well…" Dumbledore said as he is too sure that Harry will arrested.

"Oh you are highly mistaken Headmaster. What I meant was that the Daily Prophet is missing a few key components to last night." Everyone began to pay attention. "You see, the only person that gave a statement was the Minister himself. No one else was mentioned. Madame Pomfrey, have you spoken with any news outlet or Ms. Skeeter herself?" Everyone looked at Poppy as she just shook her head. "See? Even if the Minister had told Ms. Skeeter of these injuries, she had to confirm it with Poppy first in order to make it accurate. As for the event in question, there were no mentions of witnesses. Madam Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks Inn is a relevant witness to the event along with any customers that were forced to leave. Then there are Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks as they were a part of the Auror team meant for my arrest. And they will all tell you that they were trying to arrest me on crimes that aren't even valid at all and then attacked me with spells after insulting my wife. I can submit my own memories to the DMLE if I must." He finished off.

"But regardless Harry, you shouldn't have injured those men." Dumbledore said as he raised his aura a bit, arrogant in himself thinking that his presence can intimidate Harry.

Harry smirked as he then raised an even bigger Aura which caused the populace to see how powerful he is compared to Dumbledore. "Really now? Are you saying that I shouldn't use self-defense when they clearly fired spells first? If I remember correctly, one of the Aurors shot a Bombarda spell at me which would've normally cause injury. It is protocol for Aurors to incapacitate their targets first. And if the target in question resists violently, only then they would be authorized to use more lethal spells. But if they were all stunning spells, they had no provocation to arrest me. I mean, did they even have a signed warrant by the head of the DMLE? Because I don't remember hearing them mention any warrant."

Dumbledore was fuming on the inside. _"This boy… how dare this boy! How dare he make a mockery out of me!_ "

"Arrogant! Just like your father, Potter. You and your entourage of filth. You strut just like your father, entitled to everything just because the ICW allows it!" Snape said, in his own tragic stupidity, insulting Harry. He was walking up to Harry until Maiya gets in his. "Get out of my way right now!" He yells at her but Maiya was unfazed. Snape then tries to push her out of the way but Maiya then trips Snape before twisting his arm behind his back and smashed his face against a pot of oatmeal at the Gryffindor table. And it was still hot causing him to get some burns on his face when Maiya pulls him out and slams his face against the wooden table.

"Let me make this clear Professor, Harry Potter, is by no means, his father. While their looks tells that they are father and son, their experiences and lives are a whole different matter. James Potter is a prank-loving adult but he is a family man, a father of two wonderful children. Harry is a father too, but he is a hero. My hero… Irisviel's hero… Ilya's hero… He saved me and my son from hell. He ensures that the world is safe. He is a saint. But you… I know all about you Snape. You make Jane suffer by ruining her in your little classroom all to take out your anger on a petty little school grudge." Maiya monologued with a cold voice. To say the least, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were cheering in their minds that the crooked-nosed, greasy, dungeon bat is being put in his place. Even half of the Slytherins were cheering as well while the other half is just about ready to earn themselves an entire year's worth of detentions.

The doors to the great hall opens up and revealed Tonks, Shacklebolt, and a woman in her thirties or forties with graying hair entered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Ah… Amelia my girl. Just in time, arrest Mr. Harry Potter for his crimes against the Minister and Aurors along with Ms. Hisau for assaulting one of my teachers" He said, ignoring the fact that there are witnesses that would be willing to give their statements that states the opposite. The foreign Headmaster and Headmistress were looking at Dumbledore like he is crazy.

"Headmaster, that is Madame Bones to you, and I am here to give my apologies to Harry Potter after last night. But before that, I would like to know what happened here" Amelia said taking a look at Maiya restraining Snape in a painful fashion. She was smirking inwardly. She keeps hearing complaints from her niece Susan about Snape's bias towards anyone not in Slytherin.

"Madame Bones, I'd like to state that Snape was insulting Jane's brother and described his companions as filth. Ms. Hisau was just defending Mr. Potter and Professor Snape was about to push her out of the way and then, Ms. Hisau defended herself" Hermione calls out causing most of the students and staff to nod at that statement. Amelia took those gestures and knew there are many witnesses to what Snape did. "Very well, Severus Snape, you are hereby under arrest for attempted assault" She then gestured for Tonks and Shacklebolt to take him to the Ministry to be locked up and await trial.

"Madame Bones. Is that truly necessary? Are you seriously willing to believe the words of a Dark Wizard in the making?" Dumbledore said as he is just grasping straws now at the moment. He can't let his spy get arrested and possibly get fired from Hogwarts. He needs him here!

"And how is Mr. Potter a Dark Wizard?" Amelia challenges Dumbledore and he was just silent. Can't really come up with a good enough reason until he thought of something.

"And what of the spell that he used on his own hand that broke the arm of one of the Aurors and swiped away all those spells?" Dumbledore asks. "It isn't a spell that I know of" He smirks thinking that he can get his way. Amelia looks at Harry to explain himself.

"It's called Reinforcement. A highly difficult art that pushes the basis of an object to its very limit. In the case for a say a knife, using Reinforcement can increase the sharpness of the knife. In my case to what happened at the Three Broomsticks last night, I used reinforcement on my own hands, increasing my durability and strength. The Severing wouldn't work as long as my Reinforcement is active so it would be like a rusted knife breaking on impact of a piece of metal." Harry explained.

"Regardless, it's an art that I have never heard of or seen. So please stop lying and tell us the truth." Dumbledore challenges.

"Just because you have never heard of it, does not mean it doesn't exist. It only shows that you have never travelled everywhere around the world. I know I have, since I did just that." Harry shot back as she raised his left hand and his magic circuits begin to appear on his hand glowing. This caused some eyes to look on with 'ooh's and 'aw's.

"Amelia, this has to be Dark Magic, you must…" Dumbledore was interrupted by Amelia who puts her palm up facing Dumbledore, indicating that he should just stop talking.

"Headmaster… Just stop… This magic is something I have never seen before. As far as I know, it's unknown. But that doesn't necessarily mean it is Dark Magic. It must first be reviewed by the Head Auror, James Potter, and I, the DMLE head. If we deem it as Dark Magic, we will do so, however the time is not now." Amelia said and she just walks Dumbledore and went to Harry.

"Hadrian James Potter. On behalf of the DMLE, I would like to humbly apologize for the actions of the Minister. He didn't arrange for a proper warrant and I can assure you, that this matter will be taken up with the ICW for this matter. I doubt it will be enough to get him sacked as Minister. And also, a fee of 1000 Galleons will be given to you as compensation." Amelia gave Harry a leather pouch full of gold coins.

To say the least, the aftermath of this incident was seen in the 1 month after the incident at the Inn took place. The ICW has reprimanded Fudge once more and he is already on Strike two. If he were to act out of line once more, he will be sacked as Minister. As for the grease bat, it seems that he managed to get out of imprisonment with a fine thanks to Dumbledore. Snape's pride was wounded after that day and he took it all out on the non-Slytherin students causing very ridiculous point reductions and detentions. However, Dumbledore using his power as Chief Warlock is like a double-edged sword. While he may have saved his spy from Azkaban, he has losing respect and support from those that aren't affected by his influence. Among them were a part of his staff. Even Hagrid is starting to see the faults in Dumbledore's authoritative nature. One such case is Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration Professor, and the Deputy Headmistress, lost all respect in Dumbledore. It started when Albus issued that warrant for Harry when he was eleven. Minerva confronted him about it and all he said was that it is necessary for the Greater Good. That was the start of Minerva doubting Albus and his Greater Good. It made her think about what this Greater Good really is. And why did Albus try to get rid of Harry, the boy who has shown such a brilliant mind at a young age?

Then there is Filius Flitwick, half-goblin, former Dueling Circuit Champion, Charms Professor, and Head of Ravenclaw House. Like Minerva, Filius began to doubt Albus on that day 14 years ago. He could remember the time when Harry expressed his desire to learn everything when he goes to Hogwarts and train to become a Dueling Champion. Filius knew that it would be a pleasure to teach someone like Harry, as it reminds him of Lily when she first started Hogwarts. But that day never came as he was forced into running away from Albus. Filius still holds a grudge against Albus for chasing a brilliant mind away.

Meanwhile, in the month that has passed, life at Hogwarts was different unlike any other year. With Harry and Maiya working as a part of the security, they always had their weapons out and at the ready. Their weapons consist of pistols and knives which makes some people uncomfortable. Albus tried to get rid of the weaponry, but the ICW had stated that all the weapons they have were authorized on magical paper. Then there were the classes. Potions has become the most unbearable in any student's years as his pride took a hit after that day when he got arrested. Harry is gonna have to do something soon as Jane's grades were suffering because of Snape. Hell, there was a rumor that Snape is encouraging the Pureblood snakes to hex other students. Then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry found it strange that Alastor Moody was teaching the class about the Unforgiveable Curses and even performed it in front of the students. Harry could at least agree to show the students, at least those who thrive to become Aurors, what they are up against. But the way that he taught them found it quite strange. He remembered as a child that Mad-Eye Moody was crazy but not this crazy.

Harry had a few run-ins with Ronald Weasley. It first started off when he confronted him as he was walking Jane to her first class, getting to know her better while also talking about his own adventures. Ronald accused Harry of stealing Jane away from her. Harry knew that this confrontation was bound to happen at one point or another.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now Mr. Weasley, I do not understand the question." Harry asked a fuming Ronald Weasley as Jane was hiding behind Harry and a crowd of students are watching on with interest._

 _"Don't you play dumb with me Dark Wizard. I know what you are trying to do. You are jealous because Jane is named the heir of the Potter fortune instead of you!" Ron accuses._

 _Harry can only roll his eyes. You see, a long time ago, a couple years after he was taken under Zelretch's wing, he messaged his parents to give his heirship to the Potter family to Jane. Due to his new profession, he can't juggle being the Head of House Potter and his job as a mercenary. Besides, he wanted to earn his way into the world on his merits, not on the merits of his family generations before him. He knows that Jane will need that money for her own use anyway along with great responsibility. And by the attitude of Ron up close and how he said the Potter Fortune instead of the Headship of the family, he can confirm with absolute certainty that he is only a parasite looking for fortune. Like hell is he ever letting this parasite get anywhere close to her sister. It looks like he is about to fulfill the overprotective older brother role._

 _"Mr. Weasley, I am not jealous of her for taking up the heirship of our family. In fact, I was the one that suggested that Jane takes it instead of me. And yes everyone, I just said that. I am only earning by own merits. Not the merits of my ancestors who have spent generations getting our vaults filled with not just Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, but with knowledge." Harry said. He was going to continue, but Ronald, being the absolute idiot attempted to use a Slug-vomiting charm on Harry._

 _"Protego!" Jane unexpectedly said as the charm was shot straight back into Ron who got by it. And now, Ron is beginning to vomit slugs. People were disgusted by that. Why did he have to use that Charm of all things and now he is suffering because of it. McGonagall was on her way to teaching her Transfiguration Class when she saw the commotion going. She came at the right moment, when one of her most troublesome Lions, Ron, attempted to us a charm against Harry only to deflected back by Jane. She gave Ronald detention for the entire year due to attacking Harry and due to being a constant nuisance for of all the troubles that he is making for the past three years that he has been in Hogwarts. Even his brothers Fred and George were not that troublesome. Of course, they do pranks, but at least it does little to no harm to anyone._

 _End Flashback_

Back to the time passing, Dumbledore was furious as he was pacing in his office. Fawkes, his Phoenix was looking smug at Albus' plight. Ever since he had decided to get rid of Harry, Fawkes knew that his familiar bond with him was fading away, meaning he can leave at any time he wishes. Albus doesn't have anything to convict Harry or his associates! "If only he hadn't run away, none of this would've happened. Those ICW idiots! Don't they see that Harry is a Dark Wizard! He needs to be gone! For the Greater Good!" He kept ranting on and on. Dumbledore couldn't even touch anyone in Harry's group. He thought that taking Sigma and Ilya would make Harry bow down to his whim, but the Einzbern maids, especially the ones that Harry called Sella and Leysritt, were always seen protecting the children and Irisviel whenever Harry and Maiya weren't around. That was definitely seen as they brandished ridiculously large weapons from out of nowhere when a group of seventh year Slytherins attempts to bully Sigma and thought the maids were weaklings. To say the least, they earned themselves a year's worth of detentions. He could try putting potions in their meals and using Compulsion Charms but it would seem that they have some kind of immunity. And worst of all, he can't Legilimency to find out their secrets! It seems that they all have strong mind barriers that even he can't penetrate. Nothing is ever going to planned with him!

In that time, the Potter siblings got to know each other more. Harry would sometimes show off the skills that he had learned during his training with Zelretch on weekends. Jane loved watching her brother and she developed a great bond with him and his family. She could see Irisviel as a great sister-in-law, seeing how kind and loving she is towards Harry. Jane also gained a bond with Sigma, Maiya, and, most of all, Ilya. For Sigma and Maiya, she knew of how Harry saved the both of them from a war-torn country and thus being a hero in their eyes. Jane can sense that admiration in Ilya as well. Jane can see the vibrant albino child being very much the definition of how a child should live while growing up. Always having fun, spending time with family, learning how the world works. Jane would play games with Ilya and Sigma.

Harry then met with Jane's circle of friends. He first met a Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood. Harry can see that Luna is a very strange girl and could sense her to be very special in one way or another. Then from Hufflepuff, he met Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, DMLE Head Amelia Bones' niece. He could tell that both girls were lacking in self-confidence. But he knew that they would both be great should they gain the courage to stand up for what is right. The next three were from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini. These three snakes were different from the rest of their house as they don't believe in the radical Pureblood supremacy. Harry discovered that Tracey was bullied by others because she was a Half-Blood in the house of Purebloods, or at least what most people say. Daphne is Tracey's best friend since childhood since their families were in an alliance with each other. Blaise was known because of her mother who is a widow seven times and gained a lot of money after the death of each one. Blaise never really respected Draco Malfoy and his gang as he doesn't really believe in Pureblood Supremacy. The reason he got in to Slytherin was his ambition to make a name for himself instead of being known as the son of a seven-time widow. To Harry, these three are true Slytherins.

Harry would spend these this month in passing, spending time with Irisviel and Ilya and showing her the candy and what the Wizarding World has to offer. At least the good parts of it.

Harry sent messages to Old Man Acht as he promised. It would seem that Old Man Acht's expedition in Cornwall made a discovery and may have found the artifact that he was looking for. He simply asks Harry to go secure it himself since he was nearby.

Hogwarts Great Hall

October 16, 2014

Harry went to Cornwall the previous day, leaving Maiya to handle the security in his absence. So far, many of the eligible students entering the Triwizard Tournament all took Harry's monologue at the start of the school year to heart. A small number of the foreign students actually refused to take part of it. Karkaroff and Maxime understood their fears and respected their choices, saying that Harry's words are true and that they shouldn't be so quick to gaining glory in a tournament that would most likely kill you. As a result, half of the foreign students did not submit their names at that point and the Hogwarts populace shows that only a mere ten percent of those students have already submitted their names.

It was currently lunchtime at Hogwarts as Ilya and Sigma were eating their lunch with Jane and her friends while Irisviel was having a conversation with Lily about her life at the Einzberns and how she met Harry with McGonagall and Flitwick listening in. Maiya was reading her letters from Harry's contacts around the world especially ones at the Clock Tower and in Japan.

The Great Hall opens up and the man of the hour has returned. "Iri! Ilya! I'm back!" Harry said. He was holding a small and long crate that he is carrying like a backpack. Many in the Great Hall were curious as to what is in the crate.

Ilya, as expected, ran up to Harry and hugged her father, missing him, despite being only out for an entire day, with Irisviel following behind her. "There there Ilya, I am sure that you are curious about what I have on my back, but we will get to it later." Harry said as Ilya began to pout once more. This caused a stir of whispers. To some of the female populace, they were expressing about how cute Ilya looked with her pouty face for everyone to see. A majority were wondering about what is in the crate that Harry is carrying. They say that it's some kind of ancient British artifact considering that it's from Cornwall.

At the staff table, Snape was at the breaking point in his mind. At the start of the year, his pride took a hit when he got arrested. Even after he got out with only just a fine, news of his arrest still shook at his already horrible reputation at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was getting letters from parents stating that Snape should be fired from his teaching post. Dumbledore, of course, ignored all of them. The letters he got everyday were getting larger by the day, ever since Snape's bias went to a whole new level. And just yesterday, before Harry left, Draco Malfoy, Snape's godson, confronted Harry and asked how much Sella was. When Harry just waved him off, Draco didn't take kindly to that and decided to strut his father Lucius' name around showing his sense of entitlement. Harry didn't even budge and just left for Cornwall after saying his goodbyes to his wife and daughter. Draco's pride got the better of when he decided to bully Ilya which was a huge mistake as he got himself tied up literally by metal wires courtesy of Irisviel's Transmutation Magecraft. As soon as Draco said "My father will hear about this", he was instantly shut up by Irisviel by the metal wires wrapped around his mouth. He was then given a lecture by Irisviel about how bullying is bad and that he shouldn't even be entitled to anything while in Hogwarts. McGonagall also gave him detention for a year joining along with some of his fellow Slytherins and Ron Weasley

Snape stomped on up to Potter and instantly pushed Iri out of the way. "Potter! You attention-seeking brat!" Snape accuses Harry only for Harry a bored look. Offended, Snape began to give a huge bombshell "I challenge you to a Wizard's duel! If I win, you will not only get out of here with your filthy Dark Creature whore of a wife and half-breed of a daughter and the rest of your filth, but you will also give up that artifact you have on your back. I heard that it was in Cornwall, so as a result, it is British property and you can't have it!" Snape yelled at him causing everyone to gasp. It seems that it has all come to a breaking point. Snape just challenged Harry and the conditions of winning that he just laid out were just ridiculous. While Harry could just refuse outright, Snape made it more possible of Harry to accept by insulting not only Irisviel, but Ilya as well. In fact, many are thinking that Snape is digging his own grave right now. And now, everyone is simply waiting for Harry's response.

Harry was merely silent. Many thinks that this is a bad omen. In fact, Neville and Jane were told by their parents about how Fudge insulted and threatened Irisviel and how much anger Harry displayed at the time. Both fourth years told their friends which ended up spreading among the entire populace in Hogwarts.

"Very well… I accept… And now for my conditions for winning" Harry smirked and Snape looked annoyed.

"What are you blathering about Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Don't you know? Since you obviously made this duel a bet, it's only fair that I make my own conditions. My conditions for winning are that you will resign from your position as the Potions Professor and I will take up that mantle and ensure that there are future Potions Masters" Harry smirked causing everyone to pale at that bombshell. "For those that hate Snape…" He calls out. "how many of you want to make this duel happen right now?"

This only made every Snape-hater to say one thing.

"HELL YEAH!"

 **And yet another cliffhanger. I've been going at this for so long at about 6000 words already. Anyways, Review or PM me.**


	7. A New Curriculum

**I'm Here with a New Chapter! I also added a reference somewhere in here so please know that I don't own that as well. I'm not too sure about this upcoming duel, but I am sure I can get some laughs out of every one of you.**

Chapter 5

A New Curriculum

October 16, 2014

Hogwarts Great Hall

It was quite obvious that Hogwarts will be undergoing another change. Why you may ask? Well… It's because of a challenge to a duel that was first initiated by the Potions Professor of Hogwarts, Severus Tobias Snape. His opponent? Hadrian James Einzbern-Potter.

Severus challenged Harry to the duel because his pride just couldn't take it after being humiliated with an arrest at the start of the school year a month and a half ago. Harry could've just waved it off, however it would seem that Severus' IQ may have dropped a few dozen points and his sense of self-preservation was thrown right out the window when he made a big taboo, which is to insult both his wife and daughter. Harry, obviously angry (despite not really showing to everyone), accepted the duel, in order to protect both of their honor. However, what nobody expects for Harry to do was lay down his own condition of winning, taking advantage of the situation.

Dumbledore, of course, tried to defuse the situation and have Severus back down from challenging Harry, knowing full well that he will definitely kick his ass in the fight. Severus didn't even back down, so Dumbledore went to Harry.

"Harry, my boy, please reconsider and retract your condition of winning." He said as he subtly tried to use a powerful Confundus Charm and a Compulsion Charm in order to see if he could get Harry to reconsider. He needs Severus in Hogwarts so that his spy stays close to him! However, it would seem that Harry simply waved him off.

"Headmaster, are you saying that I should let Professor Snape get away with insulting my family? And another thing, he shoved my wife out of the way and that is technically an assault on her person. I am not going to back down from this fight, and nothing is ever going to stop me. Also, I expect a nice salary ready when I am done with him. And let me establish this: I am not, nor will I ever be, YOUR boy. If I ever catch you saying that to my sister, her friends, my daughter, my wife, or anyone else I care about, I will scream that you… Are a pedophile." Everyone was either slack-jawed or trying to contain their laughter at what Harry just told THE Albus Dumbledore. Harry just shot the old goat back for every word that came out of his mouth before insulting him. The old goat was slack-jawed as well when Harry just walks past him towards the dueling platform that Professor Flitwick, who was actually a little excited for more reasons that one, has put together for this upcoming duel.

Lily, personally, doesn't know what to do. She was just horrified that her old childhood friend Severus blatantly insulted not only his son right after he came back to Britain but towards her daughter-in-law Irisiviel and her granddaughter Illyasviel. At the beginning since graduating from Hogwarts, she was in the firm belief that Severus would just accept life as it is but no… Severus just had to keep his petty grudge against James for all the pranking that he, Sirius, and Remus had done to him during their years as students of Hogwarts. That hope was slowly diminishing as the years went by.

That hope took big falls when it was announced that Lily was pregnant with Harry and then later when Snape insulted James after Harry ran away. Snape told James "You are a failure of a father Potter. Your son is becoming a Dark Lord? Heh… How tragic. It just means that you are more incompetent that I thought you ever will be". James went into a depression and it took a lot of counseling in order for him to get back on his feet. Lily starts to think that there seriously is no hope for Snape to redeem himself. She tried to convince Dumbledore to not hire Snape to be a professor at Hogwarts, which was supported by the other staff and students, but he just wouldn't let up, stating that he trusts him. Lily knew it from the very start of it all when she heard that Snape was Potions professor that once her children enters the dungeons for Potions, Snape would unleash his wrath upon them. All of that, just to get back at James Potter for all the suffering he gave Snape.

There is a difference between James and Severus. James regrets doing all those pranks to Severus while in school. James was willing to let go of a pitiful rivalry, but Severus just doesn't want to give up until one of them dies. Snape is a possessive man. What he saw in Lily wasn't just a friendship that he wants, it was nothing more than Severus just wanting to keep Lily to himself. Lily knew, at that moment of realization, that there is truly no hope for Severus. It's just as what Harry told her in one of his letters. "I am all about hoping that someone we once cared for will come back to the light. But we must know the difference between a possibility and an impossibility in that matter. If there is a possibility, I would do anything to achieve it. However, if it is an impossibility, then there is no hope. It would be best to end it before someone gets hurt." Lily knew then and there, that his son will kill anyone that is impossible redeem. And she knew, that he will Severus in the future. Sometimes, Lily wishes that she could've done something to save Severus from this fate… But it's already too late.

Both Harry and Snape stepped up to the Dueling platform as they faced each other in the center with Professor Flitwick as the referee for this duel. The two men looked at each other with looks of their own. Snape was one of arrogance, of rage, of envy, of pride. Harry was the very product of both his obsession with Lily and his anger for James Potter. It was this man in front of him that wounded his pride.

Harry only looks at Snape with an indifferent look. Harry collected his thoughts on Severus Snape. He knew of his friendship with his mother Lily and through her, he has a good outline of his life. Severus' mother Eileen Prince married Severus' father Tobias. Tobias did not like the fact that his wife and son are magical and he began to domestically abuse both Eileen and Severus which resulted in a bad childhood for Severus. When Severus met Lily, he finally found someone who cares about him and someone he would call a friend. However, Harry can only assume that Snape's feelings went from a caring to obsessive. And that obsession amplifies as the years go by. Snape's image of Lily went from a caring friend to that of a prized possession that he believes that he was entitled to have. After doing some research, Harry found out that there was a prophecy regarding his little sister and Voldemort. Harry knew that Voldemort believes in prophecies. And it turns out that Snape was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy, if only a piece of it. It was Snape who caused him and his parents to go into hiding. It was Snape that caused Harry to run away from the British Magical World. It was Snape that caused Harry to never see his parents again in person for 14 years. Harry never told this to James or Lily yet as the discovery of facts would lead to rash decisions. Harry knew that Snape was a child that never grew up and that he was too far into the darkness to come back.

"Now… Mr. Potter… Mr. Snape… The rules of this Wizard's duel is simple. Only aim to incapacitate your opponent. There will no lethal or dark spells in this duel or else the caster will be disqualified. I will step into this duel if it gets too heated. Now… both of you… do you have anything to say to each other?" Flitwick asks.

"You are out of here Potter… I will make sure of it. You, your whore, and your half-breed spawn will be out of here by the end of the day." Snape said aloud as everyone knew that he just dug his grave from six feet under to all the way into the Earth's molten core.

"Well… I just have one thing to say Snape. I know what you did. And I know that the only other people in the world that knows of it, are the old goat and your old master." Harry gave a smirk as Severus just pales. Everyone else seemed confused as to what Harry meant by that. Dumbledore knew what Harry was saying, and he was frantically thinking about how he knows. "And I'll be damned that if this were to come out to the entire world, there will nowhere for you to hide."

Flitwick decides to start the duel before a fight would break out. "All right! You two! Take ten paces away from each other and wait for my mark" Flitwick said as Harry and Snape had their backs turned to each other as they walked ten paces. Harry then threw his trench coat to the side as he walks before both duelers faced each other.

As Flitwick gave the signal, Snape starts off with a Disarming Charm so that Harry would be without any of his weapons but Harry simply sidesteps it as it impacts the shield that was created to prevent any outside interference and so that any stray spell wouldn't hit the audience. Harry spent the next five minutes dodging any and all of Snape's attempts to attack him. Snape was getting angrier with every single miss and is slowly getting tired. Harry knew that this one-sided brawl was just about over. However, it would seem that meddling old goat thought otherwise as he appeared within the shielded platform.

"What's this? Are you seriously interfering in our match Dumbledore?" Harry asks as Dumbledore looks smug.

"Well Harry my boy, I'm afraid that you have forgotten to cover any loopholes in a Wizard's duel. Never did you say that Severus can have backup" Dumbledore said in an arrogant as he threw a Pepper-up Potion to Severus as he drank and thus gained his energy. Everyone was shocked that the Headmaster has done such an underhanded tactic which brings dishonor to the tradition of Wizard Dueling. Flitwick would do something but it wasn't against the rules that he laid down for this duel as he never put down such a rule in the first place. He muttered an apology to Harry for being so careless in thinking that Dumbledore would never resort to this.

However, Harry didn't seem at all fazed, in fact, he was smiling. "Well… I guess now I have an excuse to beat both of your asses at the same time." Harry then cricks his neck a bit. People thought he was crazy enough to fight not one but two highly skilled Wizards. Many of the Slytherins who are supporting Snape were starting to throw trash towards Harry's group, thinking that they have won and that they can avoid detention if Snape and Dumbledore wins. It was a good thing as some of the maids took hits from the trash to protect Iri, Ilya, Maiya, and Sigma from harm.

"Well… If you are truly going to step up your game, then I guess I have no choice but to up my game as well" Harry then reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a cross on it. Then, he closed his eyes like he is thinking. Wasting no time, his two opponents fired spells upon him and they imploded on impact, causing a dust cloud to surround where Harry is. The Snape and Dumbledore supporters were cheering at this and the rest of the school of the school were just about ready to throttle him until Ilya shouts.

"Hey! It's not over yet! Daddy is still up" She said. The die-hard supporters were about yell at her but a glint of light came from the dust cloud and once it clears, everyone is surprised to see Harry, still unharmed and holding an Orichalcum katana in his right hand.

"Now… let's get this party started" he said with a wicked smile plastered across his face as he seemingly disappeared from view. What really happened was that Harry used his magical core and magic circuits to increase his speed along with Reinforcement that makes faster than before. He appeared before Snape and shocked him after placing his left palm on his chest. He fell back on his ass as he was suffering an electrical paralysis.

Harry turned towards Dumbledore as he was shocked at the speed that Harry used and how easily he took down Snape. "Well old man? You ready to rumble?" He asks as he had his sword twirling between his fingers.

Dumbledore's expression hardens. "I will not be defeated by a Dark Wizard like you" He said with an absolute hatred in his eyes.

"Dark Wizard? Are you still holding on to that belief? What about me is Dark? I mean… I always heard you speaking about the Greater Good and all, but this is just getting ridiculous. What is this Greater Good? Who does it refer to? Yourself? Britain?" He asks but Dumbledore responded with only Charms and curses that should incapacitate Harry but he merely swats them away with his sword or reinforced hands.

Meanwhile, Snape recovered from his paralysis and got on his feet. Snape has Harry's back facing him. Snape smirked, this was his chance. This was his chance to get rid of Harry Potter forever. He doesn't care about his position anymore. He doesn't care if he goes to Azkaban. All he cares about is complete his pathetic revenge against James and Lily Potter by killing his son right here, right now.

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ Snape yells out loud. Remus' eyes widened realizing that it was one of Snape's signature spells. Everyone expected Snape to win at this point, however, something… doesn't seem right.

Snape doesn't know what is happening. He casted the spell that he created himself. One that was supposed to cut through his body like an invisible sword, just as he wanted it to. But somehow, Potter is still up! And why is everything silent? Why is everyone staring at him? Snape looked around as everyone. Everyone was staring at him slack-jawed. Then suddenly, a snort can be heard, courtesy of James Potter. Followed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Eventually, all the Snape-haters began to laugh out loud. Snape doesn't understand. Why are they laughing at him? Snape then felt something on his left hand and found a red handbag in his hand. Why is he holding this?

Harry couldn't take it anymore as he began to laugh as well while Dumbledore was dumbfounded at what happened. Harry then conjured up a full body mirror and Snape took a second to realize as he stared at his own reflection, that he is dressed… Just like Neville's grandmother.

Frank, Alice, and Neville couldn't believe it. Somehow, Snape was using what seems to be a dangerous curse, only to realize that he somehow Transfigured his clothes to look like Augusta Longbottom. Snape was wearing one of her dresses. He even has her signature red handbag and the hat with a stuffed vulture on it.

Dumbledore then looked at Harry with hardened eyes. "What did you do!?"

Harry made a mock shocked look on his face. "Me? What did I do? I didn't do anything. Snape did that to himself"

Snape, already humiliated by being in this ridiculous outfit, yelled at the spawn of James Potter. "Potter! I demand you tell me how you did this!" He yelled out.

"Sorry Snape, but I am afraid we should talk after the duel." Harry then slashed his sword at Dumbledore. The old goat barely dodged in time and only realized that his long white beard was severed at the point 3 inches below his chin.

As Harry was busy, toying with Dumbledore, Snape, in his anger, fired off another spell, this time a Reductor Curse, but this time, it only resulted in Snape using the Stickfast Hex on himself, causing himself to fall forward with his shoes stuck together. That caused a lot more laughs and thus, Snape was even more humiliated.

Dumbledore was firing off every spell he can in order to incapacitate Harry but it would seem that Harry isn't even trying at this point to defeat him as Harry just blocked every spell. He thought Severus had this match won, but somehow, Harry is messing with his spellcasting! And worst of all, Dumbledore just fell back in magical exhaustion, he was defeated at this point.

Smiling, Harry walked over to the prone position of Snape. Snape, in a last minute desperation move, he tried to hit Harry with a Blasting Curse, but it would seem that the Bat Bogey Hex was applied instead and onto himself. Now his own boogers are transfigured in bats as they fly out of his crooked nose rather painfully. He clutched his nose in pain.

Flitwick, as the referee, pretty much has seen enough. "Winner of the duel… And new Potions Professor! Hadrian Potter!" Flitwick announced and most of everyone began cheering. The greasy-haired dungeon bat is finally gone! All thanks to Harry. The Slytherins that have been surviving with Snape's favor for them, were all jeering at Harry, but it would seem that the professors recalled them attacking Harry's entourage and they were all hit with detention for the rest of the year. And the Dumbledore supporters were also hit with detention as well.

Snape and Dumbledore was carried out by Poppy. Both of their prides have been wounded, Snape more than Dumbledore's. And it would seem that they both swore revenge against Harry for this day of humiliation. Dumbledore was now scheming in his mind of getting back at Harry. Snape was too, but for now, he has some resignation papers to sign.

Both of them were never seen again for the rest of the day as everyone began to celebrate Snape's resignation. It was dinner time at Hogwarts as everyone minus the Dumbledore and Snape supporters moved their tables up to the front as they asked Harry about the things he has done in the duel while enjoying their dinner.

"Where did you get that sword?" "What is it made of?" "What did you do to Snape?" "Can you teach us?" "Can you help us with OWLs?" "NEWTs?"

That was all silenced with a loud whistle by Irisviel. "Now children… Please be quiet" She said with an eerie aura. Everyone shivered as they remembered what happened with Malfoy.

"Thank you Iri" Harry said as she gives Iri a kiss on the lips causing some to say 'aw' at the affectionate display. "As for your questions, let's go over them one at a time. Let's start with the last two, about your OWLs and NEWTs. As your Potions Professor, I swear to you, that all of you will be getting no less than EEs in OWLS. As for NEWTs, you will be getting only O's. And I highly expect every one of you to at least make an effort in doing that. I won't count for those that intentionally fails or doesn't make even the slightest effort" Harry said in a very serious voice. The OWL and NEWT students were all looking up at Harry like he is a god and they said. "We are so looking forward for you to teach us!" "We promise to work really hard!"

After getting the students to calm down, Harry began to answer the next question. "Now… for the first two questions." He then took out his necklace and then it transforms it into a sword causing many to stare in awe at it. "This, kids, is not a sword. It is a special object capable of morphing itself into any weapons that I think of" He then lets it transforms into a bow and arrow, and then a scythe, and then back to sword. "And it's made orichalcum, created by my teacher after completing my weapons training." He said as he puts away his weapon.

"Now What I did to Snape has something to do with my electrical shock that I gave him earlier. As you know, when you cast a spell, you are required to use the proper wand movements and say the incantation. What happens then, is that your magic is morphing itself into the spell that you want as it leaves your body and through your wand. Almost like a magical nervous system. What I did to Snape was mess with his magical nervous system and as you all saw, any spells that he attempts to use will instead be a different spell entirely and directed at him. It was actually funny to watch him fumble around with his wand." He said like he is giving everyone a lecture. They were all impressed at his knowledge of how magic spells works and have wondered if there are even classes that cover such a thing.

Harry then continued. "As for the last question about teaching you that particular move, I am afraid to say that I can't" This caused some groaning. "Listen, I know what you are thinking, but I truly can't teach you. It's a personal spell of mine that I created myself because it's my element." They were all confused at that. "Listen, you see, everyone has an element of their own. It can be water, fire, earth, wind… But mine, it's a one of a kind element, known as Lightning. Before you ask, that element is mine and mine alone. Ilya doesn't have, nor does Jane have it. To sum it up, I can't teach you because you don't have the requirement to doing so. But… I can teach you something… As a side class. Of course, it's optional and I will provide the information in my lectures." Harry smiled causing some eyes to be lit up in excitement. "Anyways, it's almost curfew for all of you. I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow, Potions Class will be different from now on. And I can promise you, it'll be much more enjoyable than ol' Snape's methods of teaching.

With that, every student went to bed. Jane hugged her brother a goodnight before heading off for her dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. Her roommate Hermione was so excited about Potions and the optional class that Harry will be providing so much that she had yell for her to sleep. But still, Jane was excited on the inside to actually be taught by his brother in class.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore just returned after having Severus pack all of his things and leave Hogwarts. Today was a huge mess, not only was he and Severus defeated in that duel and Severus had to leave because of that defeat, but Dumbledore's reputation with the students, staff, and foreign delegates has taken a large fall. Minerva was the most vocal as she expressed on what he was thinking in interfering with a match that Severus himself challenged Harry in. Flitwick was just as vocal, being a former Dueling circuit champion in his younger days, as he berated Dumbledore for bringing dishonor in a duel between men defending honors. Where Harry is defending his family's honor and Snape was only out to defend his own honor. But that only resulted in Snape getting his ass whooped by an unknown spell.

 _"Dammit! Can't they see that he needs to go! He's a Dark Wizard! I know it! I'm never wrong! I must prevent Harry's part in the prophecy from coming true! Only I can bring Jane to her destiny! I will take all the credit! Me! Albus Dumbledore! Now… Now that damned Harry Potter and his whore and his spawn his band of dark creatures are still here! Not only that… He is the Potions Professor! And the Ministry can't do anything about it!" Albus yells in his thoughts._

A Wizard's duel is a form of battle where a wizard or witch challenges another person. Usually, there is to be no physical combat against an opponent, however, Snape either forgotten to establish that rule or he was just as arrogant to believe that his magic is much more superior than physical combat which proved to be their downfall. And since the duel has bets for winning from either participant, the duel has become a magical binding contract for both Snape and Harry. Dumbledore didn't count as he only interfered. And since Harry won, Snape was forced to resign as Potions Professor or else he would lose his magic. Normally, the Ministry would stop Harry from taking up Potions Professor, but with ICW breathing down their necks, they can't do a thing. Dumbledore had just lost his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as soon as this got out on reasons of bringing dishonor to the Wizard's duel through a loophole. And now, the Wizengamot has appointed Rufus Scrimegour as interim Chief Warlock while appointing James as interim Head Auror

October 17, 2014

Potions Class – 4th Years

The Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years began to file in to their Potions class for the day, obviously nervous about how their new professor is going to turn out and excited with how better he is going to be this year. The only ones that don't seem at all forward for this class was Ron Weasley, for his obvious hatred for Harry for supposedly 'stealing' Jane from him. The others are the Slytherin Pureblood supremacists with Draco Malfoy chief among them, they thrived off of Snape's favor for them and now that's over now. Besides that, those Slytherins managed to get detention every day for the rest of the year. The fourth year Slytherins that were looking forward were Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey.

As they all walked in to the classroom, Harry was there sitting on what used to be Snape's desk, meditating by the looks of it. The students didn't know what to do so they just sat down as there was still time before class. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were watching the

Ronald couldn't help but be angry at how calm and collected Harry was. " _He defeated Dumbledore!? A weakling like him! It's impossible!"_ He then crumpled up a piece of paper into a crumpled ball before throwing it straight at Harry who caught it with his eyes closed. Silence ensues as people were knew that Ron dug himself a deeper hole.

"Attacking a teacher while he is in a vulnerable position. Mr. Weasley, I can't give you detention because you have that every day for the year but I can take points and assign you the person you will be having detention with. I will first start by taking twenty points off of Gryffindor for attack a teacher and you will be assigned to Professor McGonagall's detention tonight and tomorrow tonight." Harry said and Ron was going to loudly protest but Harry used a Silencing Charm on him with a wave of his hand causing others to look at him seeing that he is capable of Wandless magic. Some looked at Jane and his parents but they were only smirking.

"Anyways, I have seen the mess that is the Grease Bat's in this curriculum. I have heard of the teaching methods after talking with the First and Second Years earlier today and I must say that that is a horrible teaching method. I don't think he is even qualified to be a teacher at all." Harry said. "My rants aside… Which one of you remembers the very first Potion that you all brewed in your first year?" He asks and then Hermione answers first.

"The Cure for Boils Potion. As the name suggests, it is meant to clear the user's skin of all blemishes. Whereas, if you were to make a mistake in the brewing process, you would get the opposite effect." Hermione says briefly.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Take five points to Gryffindor. Now… For the remainder of this year, we will be exploring all the potions that you have brewed in your first through third years in Hogwarts. Starting with the Cure for Boils Potion. Now I am sure you all have picked up a syllabus…" Harry was about to continue before Draco Malfoy opened his mouth.

"What syllabus?" Draco challenged as his goons were agreeing with him although Harry wasn't sure if they even understood what a syllabus is.

"The syllabus… The paper that I have made that outlines the Potions class for the year. Shouldn't you have that?"

"Well I didn't receive one nor does my friends." Draco said while looking very much smug.

"Mr. Malfoy… Are you that feeble-minded?" Harry asked causing some people to snort.

"I'm not feeble-minded! We never received anything when we first came in here!" Draco said.

Harry merely sighed and then looked at the more prominent students and then said "Ms. Greengrass, can you explain to Mr. Malfoy?"

Daphne looked a little smug for once as she can now embarrass Draco. "Draco, there was a pile of papers waiting right outside the door and there was a sign that says "Take One" in big letters." Daphne said with a sweet smile.

"Very good job, Ms. Greengrass, you may take five points to Slytherin." He said as he pats Daphne on the head causing the blonde girl known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin to blush heavily.. Everyone was shocked to see that Harry managed to melt the icy look of the Ice Queen. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the scene himself with James. "And Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Goyle, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Bulstrode, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Weasley. I take five points from each of you. Now… according to your syllabus…" Harry went on with his lecture on the outlines of the class and how he values first-hand experience in applying the knowledge while the five Slytherins and the 1 Gryffindor were fuming at Harry.

Harry then started class with the Cure for Boils Potion. Instead of writing on the board as Snape has done in the past, he instead had everyone watch him do the potion first while the students take notes. He spoke every single step in the most simple of details that everyone can understand. Lily was quite impressed with him teaching. Lily thought that Harry had no teaching experience whatsoever in the time that he had, but it would seem that Harry is a natural at this.

After Harry's demonstration with the Potion, he told the class to start working on their own Potions in pairs. Hermione and Daphne, Neville and Tracey, Draco and Fay Dunbar, Goyle and Seamus, Bulstrode and unfortunately, Ronald, Blaise and Jane, Parvati and Nott, Crabbe and Dean, Parkinson and Brown.

No one was sure as to why Harry had all of the students in class be paired with someone in a different house, but James and Lily knew why. He wants to see if the two natural enemies in Gryffindor and Slytherin are willing to put their differences aside in order to complete their potion. Harry knew how this will end as he keeps an eye on all of them like a hawk.

Blaise was very nervous. He was paired with Jane, who he has been friends with since second year. He could feel Harry's eyes on him for a majority of the time as he and Jane were working on their potion together. His fears were relieved when Jane whispered to Blaise that Harry was just probably having too much fun as the Overprotective Older Brother.

Harry chuckled as he saw the pairs that are in Jane's circle of friends working well together. The other pairs… not too much. It seems that they are all arguing with each other, the Slytherins and Ronald especially. Draco was insulting Fay as he is doing absolutely nothing while Fay is doing all the work. Instead of reprimanding the ones that aren't doing teamwork, Harry simply writes down notes on a notebook he has in his hands like he is assessing something from each student.

Harry was walking around towards each pair to see how each Potion is being made. He could see some of the pairs have a nice pink smoke coming from theirs. Cases like Seamus & Goyle and Dean & Crabbe were an OK with red smoke. However, he could see a sort of green smoke coming from Ron & Bulstrode and Malfoy & Fay. He was expecting something like this from Ronald, but he distinctly remembered Malfoy sneaking in Bulbadox powder when Fay wasn't looking. He then saw both cauldrons beginning to shake on its own and he immediately threw both cauldrons to the side and the class saw them explode and the contents begin spraying a bit but thankfully, no one was hit.

Harry dragged Ron and Draco by the ears to the front of the class.

"Now… What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He asks them both simply. Ronald answered first.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, Dark Wizard? I didn't do anything!" Ron said.

"I beg to differ Mr. Weasley. I distinctly remember you never taking a single note when I was doing my demonstration for the class." Harry said.

"Who cares about Potions? It's a useless class!" Ron said.

"Useless, you say? Well… I beg to differ. Did you know that a Healer needs five NEWTs consisting of O's or EE's? It just so happens that Potions is one of them. If no one is able to get those kinds of grades then they can't qualify for Potions. Ever since Snape took up the position of Potions Professor, Britain could barely produce Healers anymore since Snape made it a requirement that all students must get an O in their OWLs for Potions, which is very few for every year. So, Mr. Weasley? Do you really think that Potions is a useless class?" He explained with a smug look while the weasel was red in the ears, obviously in anger.

"And what about me? I didn't do anything!" Draco said.

"Really? Because I believe that you didn't take a single note either during my demonstration. Not only that, you never put any effort in working with your assigned partner."

"Who cares? She is a Gryffindor!"

"That is not a valid reason. And did you think I wouldn't notice you trying to inflict harm to Ms. Dunbar? And to Ms. Potter and Mr. Zabini?" Harry asks causing some people to glare at him.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about" Draco said as he was sweating bullets.

"Perhaps you thought I wouldn't notice you adding in Bulbadox Powder in the cauldron while Ms. Dunbar wasn't looking" Lily and Daphne gasped at that. "For those who do not know about Bulbadox Powder, it is a joke product that would cause a Cauldron filled with Cure for Boils to explode." This caused Fay Dunbar to glare at Draco. "if it weren't for my quick thinking, Ms. Dunbar would've gotten hurt along with Ms. Potter and Mr. Zabini since they were in front of you" This caused Draco to pale at getting caught.

"Anyway… Class is almost over. Ms. Dunbar, despite not producing a complete potion, I will still give you full marks for the amount of work that you have produced. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Bulstrode, you each get a zero for the day. You three will be assigned writing two feet of parchment about the steps for making a Cure for Boils Potion and the precautions on my desk next week on Tuesday. Mr. Malfoy and Weasley, you both lose 25 points each and expect me to write a letter to your parents regarding your behavior in class. For those who managed to get pink smoke coming from their cauldron get full marks for the day and ten points each for outstanding teamwork. For those with red smoke, you each get five points and partial marks but I want you to write at least 3 inches of parchment regarding what you think you did wrong in order to get full marks for today by next Tuesday. Class dismissed!

Everyone began to file out as lunch was about to begin. The adults witnessing Harry approached him as he was packing some stuff before heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"That was brilliant Harry. I've taught Defense last year and I don't think my teaching was as good as yours" Remus said giving Harry his applaud.

"Yeah. You were much better than Snivellous ever was" Sirius comments.

"Honestly, before you, Professor Slughorn was good, but you don't have the giddy nature that he has, which is a plus" James said.

"Hey… You know I am just using the best teaching method possible for my classes. Besides, I learned from experience. Now if we may make our way to the Great Hall… I'm starving" he said as they went towards the Great Hall.

Lunch at Hogwarts was full of laughter and talk about everyone's Potions class experience. They all talk about how Harry could be the best Potions Professor yet and that is from people who had to suffer from Snape's bias towards non-Slytherins. Madam Pomfrey was giving praise to Harry for making Potions Class a better experience for all students, believing that now there will be more Healers in the future. McGonagall and Flitwick expressed their praises as fellow teachers. Some were thinking that they should have Harry as the Potions Professor as the fifth and seventh years felt more confident in getting good marks for their OWLs and NEWTs.

October 18, 2014

It was Saturday morning after breakfast that all professors and the Headmaster all meet together in regards to how all years are doing in their classes. Breakfast was interesting to say the least as Ron Weasley received a Howler from his mother expressing her displeasure towards his behavior in Harry's class.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ronald Weasley! I received a letter yesterday from your new Potions Professor about your behavior in class! He told me about how reckless you were and you nearly harmed your fellow classmates! Young man! I've received letters from your brothers and sister regarding how exciting Potions was to them. But you are ungrateful! Harry is a sweet boy from my time seeing him grow up! You are already on hot water for getting detention every day for the entire year and that you attempted to bully children not even ten years old! If I ever hear from your siblings or your teachers about your behavior and actions, I will have you come straight home! (To Harry) Oh Harry dear, it's so nice to hear about you again. I'm sorry for everything that happened but Arthur and I are so glad to hear that you are well and with a family." Then the Howler turns its attention back to Ron and gave him a raspberry before ripping itself up._

 _End Flashback_

to say the least, it's been a good morning for Harry as now Ronald is most likely going to keep his insults to himself which is highly unlikely. He hasn't heard back from Lucius Malfoy but Harry thinks it won't be long until he faces him in person.

Now Harry is sitting on his chair at the meeting room, waiting for the meeting to start. He was focusing on writing up quizzes that he is thinking of handing in next week. The other professors and Dumbledore filed in to the room as they were staring at the large stacks of paper that Harry has on his side as the meeting was underway.

Many of the teachers were expressing how the atmosphere with the students have changed ever since Harry took up the position of Potions Professor.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter, you may only be teaching Potions, but you have encouraged the students to work really hard in their other classes. Sometimes I think you should try out teaching the other classes as well." Minerva said.

Harry responded while he is still writing the quizzes. "Well Professor McGonagall, I appreciate the praise you are giving me, but I am afraid that I will only be here for just this school year, because of the Triwizard Tournament. Speaking of which, the Champions Selection is in two weeks on Halloween. I'm afraid that I will be taking Ilya and Sigma out for trick-or-treating that day" He simply states causing some to just snicker at the thought of the new teacher to be so nonchalant and carefree.

Flitwick, who was sitting on the seat to Harry's right, and Lily, who on his left, were taking peeks the papers. They could see different names on each paper and they were all quizzes, each with different questions. "Mr. Potter, w-what are you doing?"

"Writing up quizzes for my students." Harry states simply.

"But… Each of these quizzes are so different from another. I mean, some are easier and some are harder." Lily said snatching one that had Hermione's name on it.

"It's a teaching method that I learned from a late friend of mine. I am testing each and everyone one of my students individually." This causes many of the teachers to gasp.

Professor Vector stood up to express her concerns. "But Mr. Potter, I don't understand. Of course, when we give tests and quizzes, we usually, have two or three different versions in order to prevent cheating."

Dumbledore then spoke up hoping to get some level of control over Harry. "I must agree with Septima, Mr. Potter. This is a lot of work, writing each quiz individually, I don't think it's an effective method. Wouldn't it be better to just make at least two versions?" He asks. Dumbledore didn't like the fact that Harry is becoming more popular to not just students, but to teachers as well.

"Now, I can understand your concerns, but there are many individuals such as Ms. Abbot, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Greengrass that are good with understanding all concepts in Potions. However, there are others who are having trouble with understand a few of those concepts. It is the job of a professor to teach them so that they may understand it, but we must be able to know if they do. The purpose of quizzes and tests are to evaluate their understanding. I have examined other tests that former Professor Snape has written in the past and how well each student has done. I use those tests, along with the notes I take on each student in class in order to incorporate what to put on each of their quizzes. In the situation for Ms. Greengrass, I am putting questions on hers that are more difficult to see if she has a good application of certain concepts."

The foreign Headmaster and Headmistress, Karkaroff and Maxime nods at that explanation

"He is right Dumbleydore. While it may be a lot of work for a single professor, his method is very likely to show great effect." Maxime said in her heavy French accent.

"I agree Albus… His method shows what each student is good at and what each student needs improvement on. Take Mr. Krum for example. His grades at Durmstrang aren't really impressive when it comes to conceptual lessons, but he has shown great improvement in that after being in Mr. Potter's class. Correct?" Karkaroff looked at Harry.

"Of course, I told Mr. Krum that an good method in taking on the Conceptual tests is to imagine the practicals in his mind and then write it down from what he could describe in his mind. I can assure you Headmaster Karkaroff, Krum will be getting good NEWTs this year" Harry said as he continues to write.

"And Mr. Potter. Who did you learn this teaching method from?" Dumbledore asks as he is trying to probe for information on his secrets.

"The Octopus of the Idiotic Perverted Chicken" Harry simply states that causes Lily to burst out in laughter while the rest of the staff looked at him strangely.

October 31, 2014

Great Hall

It was a nice Saturday evening, the students third year and above returned from their Hogsmeade trip after purchasing candy and butterbeer and prank products alike. Tonight, will the Champions Selection right after dinner. Harry is, of course, taking Ilya and Sigma out for trick-or-treating with Irisviel and Maiya. The girls were squealing at how cute they were in their costumes. Ilya's was that of a magical girl and Sigma was dressed in what looks like a knight of Arthurian Legend. Lily and Remus tagged along. James and Sirius would've went along but they were assigned on security detail that night.

Those who were close to Harry knew immediately that Harry wasn't at all fazed at the fact it was Halloween, the very day that changed everything fourteen years ago. It seems that he doesn't care about the date and is just enjoying life.

Jane sometimes wished that she was never famous as when she first entered Hogwarts, many students overwhelmed her with questions. It was this day fourteen years ago that changed her family's life. Harry was labelled as a Dark Wizard by Dumbledore ten days after that Halloween night and he had to leave. 14 years, he has never seen him, 14 years of her life. She still remembered on her 11th birthday when her parents first told her about Harry. She was at first angry at them for saying anything to her but understood about how they didn't want him to get caught by Dumbledore. Jane knew that something is off with Dumbledore. She remembered times when he would visit Potter Mansion to speak with her but her parents prevented any meeting. It happened during her time in Hogwarts as she avoided as much trouble as possible as Dumbledore needed a good reason to call her up to his office. And those times were in events such as the Sorcerer's stone, and the Chamber of Secrets when she gave her story of what happened. It made her wonder. What does he have against her brother?

The past two weeks in Hogwarts were happy for most and miserable for some. Harry's teaching has caused a lot of excitement for a lot of students as they all look forward for Potions every week. They all found themselves understanding everything with ease much more than Snape ever did. Of course, when Harry gave a quiz this past week, they were surprised by what they got when they tried to compare quizzes with each other. But when Harry explained it, they knew immediately that it was a good test for them as they saw what they need improvement upon while also seeing what they understand to the fullest extent. The fifth and seventh years saw this and knew that they must study harder and see their improvements.

Yesterday, Harry had the pleasure of watching Fred and George try to get past the Age Line with an Aging Potion that they made themselves. They were at first nervous to see their Potions Professor watching them but Harry waved them off to let them do it. Many were confused as to why he wasn't doing anything and they eventually knew why as the Goblet spat their names out after putting it in and hit them both back and the aging potion has made them grow big gray beards. Minerva asked why Harry didn't give them detention and Harry stated that watching as everyone see them fight as old men is punishment enough.

On the morning of Halloween, Harry met Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Harry knew that he was a former Quidditch player and has a habit in gambling. According to his dad and godfather, Ludo is in some pretty serious debt with the Goblins in Gringotts. Sirius believes that it was the many Bludgers to the head that caused him to be this way. The Jane told Harry that he had a bet with the twins during the Quidditch World Cup. When the twins won, Bagman had the gall to pay them in leprechaun gold which is practically useless.

Everyone was in the Great Hall, minus Harry and his family, as they watch the Goblet of Fire's blue flame turn red. Many were anxious to know the Champion of each school, students, teachers, and Headmaster/Headmistress alike. The first piece of parchment was spat out of the Goblet and Dumbledore snatches it from the air.

"the Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" People began to clap for the Quidditch star as he went into the Trophy Room. He shook his hand and then another piece of parchment. "The Champion of Beauxbatons… Is Fleur Delacour!" a beautiful young woman with blonde hair shook Dumbledore's hand before going to join Krum. "The Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory" Many cheered for the sixth year Hufflepuff as he joined the other two Champions without shaking Dumbledore's hand, as he lost all respect for the old goat.

Dumbledore began to go on about how the Tasks will go for the Champions, leading up to the climax at the end of year when the winner would win not only Eternal Glory and 1000 Galleons, but the Triwizard Cup as a reminder of victory.

But that was all interrupted when the Goblet unexpectedly lit red and a piece of parchment was produced from it. When Dumbledore looked at the piece of parchment, he was showing shock on his face. But on the inside, he was smirking. "Jane Potter…" He said aloud causing whispers.

In the crowd, Jane was in total shock at she was hearing. She, a fourth year, is a Champion? _"No… That's not possible… I… I didn't…"_ Her thought was interrupted when Dumbledore yelled out much louder this time as she had no choice but to walk up out of duty. She looked at her teachers and father and uncle as they showed great concern. She could hear the jeering from many students about how she is cheat. Chief among them were Ron and Draco. Jane entered into the Trophy Room.

"Dammit! Padfoot! How did this happen?" James whispers to Sirius.

"Merlin, Prongs! I don't know either! Someone must've put her name in the Goblet. Shite! If Harry hears about this…" Sirius whispers

"DUMBLEDORE!" A loud and scary voice can be heard, causing everyone to freeze as they felt the temperature in the room drop to sub-zero. At the entrance of the Great Hall, was a very angry Harry Potter. Electricity can be seen crackling around him with his Aura. His green eyes glowing from the dimmed lighting in the room. And his face, no longer is his blank façade there, is now outwardly showing his anger.

Everyone had the very same thoughts when they saw him.

 _"Bugger"_

 **And another Chapter done. Well... It would seem that Overprotective Brother Harry is angry.**


	8. An Angry Brother

**Hello again everyone! I know that I haven't updated yesterday and that is due to two things. First, I have a midterm that I must really study for later this week. And second, I was having a bit of trouble finding out how to introduce a few... characters into this along with the build-up for a certain event within the chapter after this one.. Keep in mind, that those characters, I don't own them in any way, shape, or form. Don't flame me for this. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

An Angry Brother

Jane Potter was not having a good day. She was expecting a nice evening of watching the Champions Selection going on. She saw Cedric Diggory being chosen to represent Hogwarts which is going bring Hufflepuff House some glory from the Champions Selection alone. She once faced off against him as a fellow Seeker in Quidditch matches in Inter-House matches. She thought in the future, when the three Tasks occur, she would be one of many to watch but the Goblet mysteriously spat out a fourth piece of parchment and on it was her name.

Jane was in shock as she slowly went down the stairs towards the Trophy room where Fleur, Krum, and Cedric are at as they wait for the staff to come down and give them the rundown for the tournament. Her thoughts were going through her friends and family and how they must feel. She could imagine how a majority of the school will be against her especially Hufflepuff House.

She entered into the Trophy room where there are all sorts of knick-knacks and trophies all over the room. She could see the three older students walking up to her as they saw her.

"What's going on? Do they need us back?" Fleur asks

Before Jane could even respond, a lot of yelling can be heard but she heard a certain voice that the other three fear a lot.

Harry Potter's angry voice.

 _"THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT DUMBLEDORE! MY SISTER IS IN A DEADLY TOURNAMENT! OF COURSE I AM ANGRY!"_ Harry was completely livid at the current situation as many try to calm him down. It was a good thing Maiya and Irisviel took Ilya and Sigma back to their quarters for bed. They didn't need to hear his angry rant.

"W-What's going on?" Cedric asked the adults, his voice indicating his fear after hearing Harry.

"It's a wondrous event! For the first time in Triwizard history, Jane Potter is the fourth Champion!" Ludo Bagman said with a stupid smile as the entire room temperature went down. Harry immediately punches Bagman right in the face, which is powerful enough to break his jaw, and send him flying into a glass case of trophies and with some fractures in his ribs.

"I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR SHIT BAGMAN! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER AND I BLOODY EXPECT YOU TO BE SERIOUS!" He then looked at Jane and hugged her. "Jane… Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as his tone is laced with great worry for his sister causing people to sigh in relief as the pressuring atmosphere disappeared.

Dumbledore tried to intervene, but James and Sirius pushes him back as it may end up causing Harry to get angry again and no one ever wants to experience that again. Jane explained it to everyone and Harry processed it all.

"Dumbledore… The parchment paper?" Harry demanded Dumbledore.

"Now Mr. Potter I don't think…" Dumbledore tries to protest but Harry grabs him by the beard and pulls him close to his face, which is filled with anger.

"My sister is in a deadly tournament. If I find out that you are concealing evidence of a conspiracy against her, I will be sure that you are ousted from your position as Headmaster before the year is done!" Harry said.

Dumbledore reluctantly gave Harry the parchment paper and began to examine it. "Is this your handwriting?" Harry asks Jane as she took a look at it and she nods. "There's only one thing I can think of." He said.

"What do you mean?" Maxime asks. She truly doesn't want to believe that Jane intentionally entered but she wants to bring victory to Beauxbatons and the same goes for Karkaroff.

"This parchment is merely a piece ripped from the corner of a roll, usually where students would write their names at for written assignments. It can only mean that a staff member put her name in the Goblet." Harry said as many gasped.

"Harry, my boy, I do not appreciate you trying to blame my staff of this" Dumbledore said in a fake disappointment tone.

"I am not accusing Minerva or Filius or anyone else. If you would just let me finish old man…" He said as the old goat glared at him. "As I was saying, based on the piece of parchment, it can only be a teacher. However, I was getting reports regularly from the Aurors and Maiya during on our security shifts. And based on those reports, there were no signs of anyone sneaking in. But… As we know, most of the ones on duty were not teachers. There leaves two suspects" Harry said as he approaches Alastor Moody and stares at him.

"But wait… how come the Goblet of Fire spat out four names? I thought that it would be three normally?" Cedric asks.

"It's quite easy! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm can only have hoodwinked it! Abilities beyond the power of an average fourth year!" Alastor said immediately.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of though, Mad-Eye?" Karkaroff said as he brought his face close to Alastor as if challenging him.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?" Alastor said.

"Or perhaps… You are a Dark Wizard yourself?" Harry said causing everyone to look at him.

"Harry… Please, are you accusing Alastor of putting Jane's name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asks. James and Lily and Sirius had their wands at the ready in case if things did get ugly. They stood in front of Jane just in case if Harry is correct and Alastor is the culprit.

"What do you mean, boy?" Alastor challenged Harry as he simply looks at him but a small bead of sweat can be seen going down his head.

"It's quite easy Alastor… If that's your real name… I distinctly remember Jane once telling me about how you were teaching the fourth years about the Unforgiveables and even casting them in front of them. I once met Alastor when I was younger. He is a paranoid man and would do anything to ensure that everyone is prepared. But I don't think he would go as far as scarring children with curses that are extremely dangerous. Then there is the fact that as soon as the Goblet spat out Jane's name, I don't recall you examining the Goblet, you just went down following me and everyone else. A Confundus Charm is a pretty good assessment, I will admit. But…" He then held a familiar looking flask in his hands causing Alastor(?) to look in his pockets to realize that it's gone. "This isn't FireWhiskey."

Harry tossed it to Lily who took a whiff of it being good at Potions and her eyes widened. "Polyjuice…" Lily said, and everyone had their wands aiming at Alastor who looked to be cornered.

"Well… It would seem that you are cornered. Any last words… Death Eater?" He said as Alastor(?) was extremely angry towards Harry and aimed his wand

 _"AVADA-!" BANG!_ "Gah!" Everyone was shocked to hear that the imposter was about to hit Harry with the Killing Curse, however, Maiya was seen at the bottom of the staircase with her gun out. Her shot had hit the imposter by his wand hand. Harry kicked the wand away and then used Reinforcement on his knee as he kneed the imposter into the stomach, doubling him over. The imposter then began to vomit the contents of his stomach up along with any Polyjuice that may be in his stomach if he had been drinking some recently.

Everyone watched in disgust as the imposter's face began to melt and contort in many ways. The effects of the Polyjuice fading as the artificial eye was dropped due to the change and the artificial leg was also dropped as the original person didn't need one. When the transformation ended, the imposter's looks have changed completely.

Instead of Alastor Moody, it was "Bartemius Crouch Jr." Harry said and everyone had a shocked look on their faces especially Karkaroff. Harry remembered that Karkaroff was once a Death Eater. He was arrested and placed into Azkaban, but got out after he gave names of Death Eaters within the Ministry. One of those names was Barty Crouch Jr. Barty Crouch Sr. was also in shock as he just kept silent.

"Maiya… The Veritaserum" Harry said as he forced the Death Eater's mouth opened wide as Maiya administered the truth serum and forced him to swallow it. Harry began his interrogation.

"Is your name Barty Crouch Jr.?" "Yes"

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" "In the trunk… in the office" Harry gestured for Sirius to go get the real Moody with his leg and eye.

"How are you still alive? Official reports say that you died in Azkaban 13 years ago" "My mother… My mother's last wish… My father… Senior… He broke me out and hidden me in Crouch Manor. The body that found was my mother's" As soon as he said that, James has his wand pointed at Barty Crouch Senior.

"Why did you put Jane Potter's name in the Goblet?" "My Master… Lord Voldemort. He ordered me to." Harry's face contorted in anger. As he punched the Death Eater in the face, knocking him out.

Harry looked at Maiya. "Maiya, make sure that he is clean… We can't take any chances" He orders his partner as she began to examine the Death Eater. She found a cyanide pill hidden in a hollowed tooth and removed it in case he tries to commit suicide.

The adults began to discuss about what to do now. James had Barty Crouch senior under arrest for the breakout of a Death Eater thought dead. Lily was hugging onto Jane who just wants to get out of this. However, since the Goblet of Fire has already chosen the Champions, a magical binding contract was applied to all four Champions. If they refuse to participate, they would lose their Magic, and very likely, their lives.

Needless to say, Harry is pissed off at this and left the Trophy Room in a fit of anger. Maiya was left directing traffic in ensuring that both Crouches are under detainment until they are ready to be taken to the Ministry and await trial.

Lily and Jane followed Harry all the way back to his quarters. As they got to the door, Harry then hugs Jane in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Jane… I couldn't protect you from this." Harry said with tears coming out of his eyes. Jane never thought that he would ever see her brother like this. It seems that he doesn't take failure well when it comes to his family.

Jane hugged him back. "Hey Harry… It's okay… I am here… Don't worry… We can get through this somehow… I'll survive… somehow…" She said trying to comfort her older brother. The brother she had waited so long to see again.

Lily joins in on the hug as she comforts her son. In a way, she knew what Harry is feeling. It's the same feeling that she and James had experienced when their son left with Zelretch to get away from the Wizarding World in Britain. The feeling that they had failed their family.

November 1st, 2014

The next day, news of the circumstances behind the controversial topic of the Girl-Who-Lived being selected as an impossible Fourth Champion has reached the ears of the entire student populace. There were a few details that were left out such as the fact that Voldemort was behind it all because if that got out, the students would be in a panic. All they knew is that it was a Death Eater, thought to be dead, getting revenge on Jane Potter for defeating his fallen master. At least that is what the rumor mill has come up with.

Anyway, the details for the First Task was given by Bagman. People were wondering what happened to him as he was wearing bandages on his face and has this look of pain on his face when he tries walking. It wasn't too much of a surprise when it was revealed that Harry punched Bagman in the jaw when he made a comment that was completely inappropriate at the situation at hand. The First task was on November 21 later in the month while the Weighing of the Wands take place on November 13 where the Champions gather for pictures together.

Jane's friends were very worried as they haven't seen Jane since she was chosen as a Champion. She didn't even come back to Gryffindor tower yet. Professor Lily Potter announced that she used the Floo to go home, wanting to recover from the ordeal. Ron and Draco attempted to launch a smear campaign against Jane for cheating despite the news that was given in the morning.

Meanwhile, Maiya was at the tower keeping guard of Senior and Junior while writing a letter to the ICW on Harry's behalf and inform them of the situation. Very likely, they would take action. She yawned as she took a sip of her morning coffee, but instead of the hot drink, it was cold. She took a look at it and saw the coffee turn ice solid and a layer of frost covers the surface of the mug.

Maiya lets out her breath and saw her own breath and the air was getting chilly, like the cold depths of Helheim within Norse mythology. Her senses were on high alert as her guns were out.

"D-Dementors…" She heard Senior say from his cell.

"That fool of a Minister… He is going to ensure this never comes out. Just like my Master expects him to do." Junior was laughing maniacally.

That is when Maiya saw a cloaked figure rising up from below and was approaching her. She began to shoot at it but it would seem her bullets are not effective as it made a dive bomb towards her and took a taste of her soul. Horrible memories of Maiya's past. Seeing the light fade from her victims as they die. The other children who died refusing to listen to the adults. When she got raped. It is making her break down from the inside as she collapses onto the floor.

"Hem hem…" Maiya could hear a scratchy voice as she looked up at what looked to be a cross between a woman and a toad. This hybrid is wearing all pink, not very subtle. Walking up next to the toad woman was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister.

"Dolores… Can't we simply Obliviate her? If she is found dead…"

"No Minister. Knowing Potter, he would know immediately that she was Obliviated. All we have to do is make it look like that she was killed by Crouch Jr. and Crouch Sr. will simply testify that when we bribe him with a lighter sentence." The toad said.

Maiya was seriously hating that voice so much. It makes her ears hurt a lot. She can't let them get away with this! She reaches for the gun that was near her hand and then made a random shot at them which hits the toad woman across her forehead, drawing blood. It didn't kill her but she was extremely angry.

 _"Crucio!_ " She yells out and Maiya felt every part of her body writhe in pain like a million needles are sticking into her. She yelled in pain while the toad woman was enjoying it. The Dementor came back and began to make Maiya feel her memories coming back.

Fudge tries to stop the toad woman from doing this any further but she kept going, wanting to make the non-magical in front of her suffer from drawing blood to her.

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A familiar voice is heard and then a glowing white corporeal Lion and a Snake of the same characteristic attacked the Dementor before they looked to be viciously ripping it apart and killing it. They turned their attention to Fudge and the toad woman who looked in fear at the Patronus that killed a Dementor. They then felt someone behind them as they backed up and bumped someone. Once they turned around, it was Harry Potter, looking extremely pissed off with Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye Moody, James Potter, Sirius Black, Nymphadora "Don't call me that" Tonks, and Shacklebolt behind him. The two knew that they were both screwed.

 _Later that day_

Hogwarts Great Hall

Dinner was among them as everyone was eating their dinner on this fine Sunday evening. No one has seen hide nor hair of Professor Harry Potter all day. The calm atmosphere of the Great Hall turned into great chaos once an urgent Evening Edition of the Daily Prophet was delivered to everyone

 ** _Minister and Madame Undersecretary Arrested!_**

 ** _Charges of Attempted Manslaughter with Dementor!_**

 _In this urgent evening edition of the Daily Prophet, we bring to you a shocking revelation_

 _As the title of this article indicates, earlier today, without the knowledge of the staff or Aurors, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Madame Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge has snuck in to Hogwarts with a Dementor of all things._

 _What is the purpose you may ask?_

 _Well, during an interrogation with the use of Veritaserum, it was revealed that both perpetrators were intending on murdering both Maiya Hisau, partner to the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater who was thought to have died in Azkaban Prison over 13 years ago. More details on Barty Crouch Jr. will be provided in a later edition. Minister Fudge and Madame Umbridge were intending to have Barty Crouch Sr., who was arrested, testify that his Death Eater son had escaped his cage and kill Ms. Hisau._

 _Ms. Hisau was suffering the effects of the Dementor and attempted to fight back, resulting in Madam Umbridge getting wounded in this altercation. She retaliated with the Unforgiveable Cruciatus Curse on Ms. Hisau along with sending the Dementor to make the torture even worse._

 _Fortunately, Mr. Harry Potter managed to save Ms. Hisau, who was taken in by Madam Pomfrey in order to recover. And Madam Pomfrey said that Ms. Hisau will require a few weeks of rest in order to recover. We, of the Daily Prophet, wish Ms. Hisau a speedy recovery._

 _As for Madame Umbridge and Minister Fudge, they were both arrested by order of DMLE Head Amelia Bones and Interim Head Auror James Potter._

 _"I just can't believe that Minister Fudge would do something like this. When I asked him during his interrogation, he said that he wants to be seen "doing something" as he would put it. I can tell you this, it was an asinine reason to go up against proper protocol. I will ensure that these two perpetrators are given justice along with Crouch Jr. and Sr." Said Amelia Bones giving her statement._

 _In regards to why they would target Ms. Hisau, Auror James Potter states "It could be many things. First of all, she was simply there at the wrong place at the wrong time. They probably just want to get a witness out of the way. It could be that she will come forward with the truth. I don't usually say this as I don't have much evidence but I knew that Dolores Umbridge has a hatred towards those who are not Pureblood. I just couldn't imagine what she would've done to my granddaughter Illyasviel if she ever gets her grubby hands on her." James Potter said with emotion in his eyes. Provided below is a picture of the James, Lily, and Jane Potter along with Harry Potter and his wife and daughter Irisviel von Einzbern and Illyasviel von Einzbern._

 _An investigation is currently underway looking into the offices of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. More details will be provided at a future edition of the Daily Prophet._

 _As for Harry Potter, who stopped the two, did not give us a statement regarding the event in question, too worried about his partner._

 _What does this mean for the Minister and Madame Undersecretary? Will they sacked and sent to Azkaban for attempted manslaughter? How will the ICW react? Why didn't the Headmaster do anything about it? Shouldn't he have sensed them coming with the Dementor?_

Everyone's eyes were all widened at what the Prophet has just described. And it all took place right near where they are.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Maiya was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Madam Pomfrey just finished the treatment on her almost an hour ago and is currently out of danger. Harry was keeping sitting next to the bed with Sigma who was holding her hand very tightly, scared to death after hearing about what happened. Irisviel and Illya are also present worried for Harry's partner's safety.

"Harry… What are you going to do now? With the Minister and his Undersecretary under arrest for what they did to Maiya, what will happen now?" Irisviel asks as she read the Daily Prophet.

"Most likely, the ICW will be pushing for the Minister to not only be sacked, but to have him arrested and sent to an ICW-established prison along with that toad woman of his. In the process, a new Minister must be taken into consideration, or at least an interim one until a new one can be established. In all honest, I am hoping that Madame Bones will take up the position. So far, she has been the most impartial authority figure."

"And what about Jane? She can't simply get out of this tournament or else she will lose her magic and die."

"I do have an idea on the matter. I may need to run it by the ICW. Meanwhile, I will need permission to allow more people on Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament. We can only hope for now Iri." He said with a sad voice. But then Irisviel hugs Harry's head to her chest.

"Don't be sad Harry. I know that you will help Jane get through this. I know… because I know you. You will do anything to help her and I know you can succeed in doing so. You are my husband" Irisviel said causing Harry to cry a little bit.

Potter Mansion

Jane Potter puts down her copy of the Daily Prophet on the dinner table. The House Elves especially Dobby were nice enough to cook her dinner. She needed this to get her mind off of the tournament for a while. She is especially pissed that her brother's partner was attacked of all things and it was all by that idiot Minister and his toad of an Undersecretary. In fact, they were just trying to cover up Voldemort's return! It pisses her off to no end!

She ate her dinner in peace and alone, occasionally calling for the House Elves to giving her more water. She sighed and went up to the sink in the kitchen and began to wash the plates. While she does that, she began to reflect her life from the very beginning.

As far back as she could remember, she would remember walking with her parents in Diagon Alley at the age of three and lots of strangers would come up to her and shake her hand. She was so confused at the time, not knowing the meaning behind these gestures. It was only a few years later when she was 6 when she fully understood the meaning of it. She defeated a very powerful and influential Dark Lord at 3 months old. When her parents told her that, she could see that they were trying to hold back tears for some reason. When she was seven, she was going through her parent's stuff to find a photograph of her parents and an 11 year old boy. She could see in the photo that this was taken about weeks before she was born if the heavily pregnant Lily was any indication. Damned Voldemort! If only he stayed dead! If it weren't for him… Her anger was getting the better of her.

As her thoughts wandered to her brother, she accidentally cut herself on her hand. She winced as blood was flowing profusely from the back of her right hand. A small pop can be heard from next to her and she saw the House Elf Dobby there. During Jane's second year, she met Dobby a number of times and he was trying to 'save' her from a great terror. She understood at the end of her second year what that terror was, which was the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and the Cursed Diary of a younger Voldemort. She managed to safe Dobby by having Lucius Malfoy unknowingly give Dobby her sock and thus freeing him. It was a funny memory as she took Dobby in to the Potter family shortly after.

"Great Mistress Janey Potter. Is yous okay?" Dobby asks as he began to wipe away the blood off of Jane's hand.

"I'm all right. I just cut myself with some stupid glass" Jane said as obviously it was still stinging her hand. She waited until Dobby was done wipe it all way. But strangely, Dobby has been wiping for about 3 minutes already. Usually it would be done in under a minute. "Uh… Dobby? What's taking so long?"

"Dobby is sorry Mistress! Dobby can't seem to wipe blood away!" Jane raises an eyebrow and lifted her hand up to take a look. On her hand was not blood but some kind of red tattoo or markings on her hand. The markings she could make out to be some kind of dragon of sorts. She make out a head on the far left of the markings and its wing next to the head. Jane couldn't help but wonder what the hell this is. And why does it sting her hand so much?

She tried everything to take it off, every spell she knew, every known Mundane cleaning method, but nothing seems to work. She looked to Dobby. "Dobby, swear to me that you will not speak of this to my parents or brother no matter what." She told the house elf and he only nods frantically seeing how serious Jane is. She then went to the bathroom and applied some bandages on her right hand, covering her right hand before putting on fingerless gloves on both hands just in case. Whatever this is, could not be good. Why does the world hate her so much? Or better yet… Why does the world love to screw with her so much?

Harry was starting to write a letter regarding a request and was hoping that it can get through. The next few days will be interesting.

November 7, 2014

 ** _Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge Convicted for Attempted Murder_**

 ** _Crouch Sr. and Jr. Convicted!_**

 ** _You-Know-Who Returns?_**

 _It is with great disappointment to hear that former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge are convicted for the Attempted Murder of Maiya Hisau and Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr._

 _Further investigations have been made and it has been shown that Dolores Umbridge was in possession of a Dark Artifact known as a Blood Quill. For those who doesn't know what one of these artifacts does, it causes whoever writes with it to painfully be written on the writer's hand. There was evidence of multiple people being forced to use it as a disciplinary measure before Umbridge Obliviates them._

 _As for Bartemius Crouch Sr., the former head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was charged with aiding and abetting with a known Death Eater, more specifically, his son, Barty Jr. It has been revealed that Crouch Sr. snuck his son out of Azkaban 13 years ago as a dying wish from his wife._

 _Barty Crouch Jr. is now arrested for sabotage of an international tournament along with the attempted murder via the use of an Unforgiveable. It turns out that he had used a Polyjuice Potion in order to disguise himself as the DADA professor, retired Auror Alastor Moody. Mr. Moody has recovered from his imprisonment at the hands of Crouch Jr. and is currently resuming his classes as normal._

 _All four individuals are now being sent to a prison to the neutral lands of Switzerland where the International Confederation of Wizards will finish up processing them._

 _Meanwhile, an interim Minister of Magic has been decided and DMLE Head Amelia Bones will take over the position until the Triwizard Tournament is over._

 _However, what nerves us at the Daily Prophet is what Barty Crouch Jr. spoke of when he said that his Master ordered him to._

 _Is You-Know-Who back? Nothing has been confirmed yet, but Amelia Bones has stated that an investigation is underway._

 _We have managed to get a hold of Harry Potter and he gave us his statement regarding the current situation._

 _"I am glad that these four have been given the full extent of justice. I believe for now, we are going to see if we can prevent any more surprises for the rest of the school year. The Triwizard Tournament was meant to be an event of creating cooperation between different countries like the ICW has intended for. I was recently invited by the ICW to attend a meeting in regards to a proposal that I have put forward for security measures. And then there is the situation with my sister, I have spoken with the ICW along with Headmasters Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime, and they all agreed to let me train Ms. Jane Potter."_

That is what the latest edition of the Daily Prophet states. Many in the Great Hall are whispering among themselves about the possibilities of Voldemort actually returning. Some were wondering about these people that Harry may be bringing in. Perhaps once they arrive at the time of the Weighing of the Wands, they will finally see what kind of background Harry has. And then there was the training that Jane was being given. Dumbledore obviously didn't like that but couldn't do anything about it since the ICW will most likely see it as sabotage.

Room of Requirement

Jane finally recovered from her own slump and was mentally healthy after spending time with her family and friends. When Harry told her that he was going to train her for the upcoming Triwizard tournament, she couldn't help but be excited to be personally trained by her older brother. Jane was brought up to a secret location known as the Room of Requirement. This is a place that Sirius once mentioned to her while growing up and is used to hide. Not even Dumbledore, as Headmaster, can't find them.

Harry was alone with Jane as Iri and Ilya were in Hogsmeade for the day with Maiya and Sigma. Maiya was allowed to get out of bed but was required to take it easy with her body and eat chocolate often, which is okay with her.

Harry couldn't help but think that there is something off about Jane. He could feel the atmosphere around his little sister change a bit, like something intense is there. He took notice of the gloves on her hands but decides to leave it alone for now and focus on the tournament.

"Now Jane… As you know, you are at a complete disadvantage due to your age. Cedric is a sixth year while Krum and Fleur are seventh years, meaning that all three of them are more experienced than you are. I cannot tell you about the three Tasks as it is against the rules. But I will teach you just enough in order for you to survive. The First Task requires you to face a threat head-on. However, I don't want you to face this threat guns blazing. I need you to focus on using your own strengths." Harry said.

"My strengths? Well… I am pretty decent with a broom, I mean, Sirius gave me a Firebolt for my birthday this past summer. It is a great broom and all." Jane fumbled as she subconsciously adjusts her right glove, something that Harry is noticing.

"Decent? Doesn't really sound like what Dad told me. Don't be shy, at least brag a little bit about your flying skills." He said as he simply ruffles her hair a bit.

Jane simply pouts at her older brother's antics. She knew that he is just abusing his rights as an overprotective older brother. "Harry~" She whined.

"I know, I know… Anyways, the location of the First Task is in an arena that is currently being built for the task. The terrain is a rocky one so you can utilize the cover there. Meanwhile, I took a peek at the designs and you can use your broom to fly out if needed."

"But… we aren't allowed to bring a broom into any of the tasks."

"But you are allowed a wand… Which is why I will be teaching you the Summoning Charm. It's meant to be a spell that you will be learning later in DADA but I guess in a situation like this, you will be needing something like this. This will be the first spell you will learn."

"But… I thought I would be able to know some of the moves that you know Harry." Jane asks wanting to know more about what it is like to be Harry.

"Jane… You don't understand… The skills and magic I know are different. Mom and Dad has already told you that. I was born with Magic Circuits, the power of a Magus. And I know that you don't have any of those circuits in you so it won't be possible." Harry tries to explain to Jane.

Jane can only sigh. It was worth a shot anyway. But she will take what she can get in order to survive this tournament. She will ask her brother about more training later.

Throughout the afternoon, Jane practiced the Summoning Charm over and over again until she managed to get a good grasp of it. Harry smiled at the amount of progress that Jane is making so he left her with studying the next spell on the agenda, which is a Shield Charm.

Switzerland

The ICW is meeting again only 2 days after their final decisions of putting the 4 perpetrators into an ICW established prison. It was a room with seats shaping up to be in a circle and they are all in an elevated position. Standing below and in the middle of the room is none other than their hired mercenary for the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter. The delegates for each country were discussing about a proposal that Harry has put forward for security measures. Each delegate was given a folder with about 5 individual profiles.

"I take it that these people are suitable for the tasks at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?" One delegate asks.

"Of course sir, they are only the best I know of. I have spoken with each of them prior to today and they wholeheartedly agree. I am just waiting for you to give me the green light." Harry responds

"I see… Very well… I think we can all say that we must take no chances in this matter. The thought of the Dark Lord Voldemort returning, concerns all of us. Even if Crouch Jr.'s words are mere ramblings, we mustn't take it lightly. Mr. Potter, we approve of your proposals in bringing these individuals in for the Triwizard Tournament's security.

With the approval, Harry left the meeting room with a smile on his face. Perhaps now, it's time to bring some old friends in to the party.

November 13, 2014

The Weighing of the Wands is today, that meant that all Champions will gather together to take photos together while having an expert wandmaker to ensure that all four of their wands are in tip-top shape. This past week, Jane has been learning spell after spell from Harry while juggling her classes such as Potions and Arithmancy. She had been told by Harry that he would be one of the judges for the First and Second Tasks as a representative of the ICW due to Crouch Sr.'s incarceration. So far, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Madame Bones, and Harry will be the five judges for these tasks.

Present in the room are the judges minus Harry, the Champions, Aurors Black, Longbottom, and Potter, Maiya, Garrick Ollivander the wandmaker, and Rita Skeeter with her cameraman Bozo.

Ever since Rita Skeeter wrote that sham of an article back in early September, she had been taking a lot of fire from her boss when they were forced to write an apology to the public. If she wants to keep her job, she must state only the facts which is a pain for her. The Champions took pictures of each other with different poses. Begrudgingly, Jane had no choice but to take a picture with Dumbledore. At least it was only one picture.

Anyways, Mr. Ollivander is about to make his assessments with each Champion's wand. "Excellent," the wandmaker stood behind the table, eyes unblinking as he stared at his audience, "Now who will be the first?"

"I will." Viktor Krum said in a heavy accent as he rose from his seat and stalked towards the front of the room. He presented his wand to the old wizard who took it gingerly from the Durmstrang champion's hand.

A look of recognition can be seen in the wandmaker's eyes "Ahhh. A Gregorovitch creations, I see. Ten and a quarter inch. Hornbeam wood with a dragon heartstring for a core. Very rigid, as is his style. Thicker than the norm as well. But that is to be expected. Gregorovitch crafts his wands to be sturdier when used. More reliable in a way, though it lacks the elegance and finesse I am used to." Ollivander shifted his grip so that he held the wand by its haft. He flicked it once and a loud booming sound, like that of a cannon, erupted from the tip. Everyone blinked at the display and then looked back, to the back of the room, where a circular scorch mark had been burned into the wall. The wandmaker smiled.

"A very eager wand, you have here, Mr. Krum. Good for dueling. Used offensively and it will have few others in its league."

"Thank you," Viktor said, and took the offered wand back. He made his way back to row of seats and sat down without a second look towards his fellow champions.

"Next?" Ollivander gestured.

Cedric Diggory rose unsteadily and walked for the table. The Hufflepuff smiled shakily as he presented his wand to the wizened man.

"Very good, Mr. Diggory," Ollivander commented and ran a finger across the wand's gleaming surface, "Do you polish your wand frequently?"

"Every other day," Cedric smiled again, with more confidence this time.

"Excellent. One should always polish his or her wand at every opportunity," at the wandmaker's words, Sirius adopted a sheepish look and hid his own wand in the sleeve of his robe, "It is the very basics of wandcare, and polishing it at least once a week will prolong your wand's lifetime."

"Thank you, sir," the Hogwarts champion beamed.

"Hmm. This one is one of mine. Twelve and a quarter inch. Ash wood and a string of hair from the tail of a unicorn. Ah yes. I remember this wand well. You were just starting Hogwarts when Amos brought you into my shop. It took us a few tries to find one just right for you. The wand chooses the wizard after all." Ollivander dipped the wand in a vertical, cutting motion, and the bright, golden hue of a perfectly casted Protego appeared, shining a shimmering light that danced towards the corners of the room.

"Unicorns are a compassionate species," the old man remarked, "And thus, this wand is kindly in nature. It excels at defensive spells and all sorts of charms. Powerful in its own way, but highly dependent on how the owner chooses to use it. I hope, Mr. Diggory, you are never in a situation where you have to betray your wand's true nature."

Cedric nodded in acceptance. "Thank you, sir," he said and walked back towards his seat.

"Next?"

Fleur Delacour stood up regally and made her way up front. Ollivander delicately picked the wand up from the quarter-Veela's palm and held it closely to his face.

"The maker of this wand escapes me," he admitted after a while, "Custom made, I presume?"

"Oui," the girl replied, "It was made for me when I was little."

"I see. Nine and a half inches. Rosewood, I believe. And the core is…" the wandmaker's eyes flickered briefly, "… a strand of Veela hair?"

"Oui," Fleur said again, "One of my grandmother's." This made Jane think back to when Harry told her about Fleur. About how she is a part-Veela, a known humanoid species that mostly consist of females that has this natural charm called Allure and how it can affect most males. It's a good thing it doesn't affect Harry at all.

"Irregular, but useable," Ollivander tapped the wand against the table and in response a bouquet of roses sprang from the wooden surface. Two more taps, and the entire table was covered with the crimson flowers.

"I do," Fleur smiled "Thank you." She received her want back

"Next?" Ollivander called and Jane walked up nervously in front of everyone as she handed her wand to Ollivander.

"Ah… Jane Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived. 11 inches, Wood of a Holly tree, and core is a Phoenix feather. Very flexible. And very well taken care of."

As soon as it was taken care of, Harry entered the room and Madame Bones was there to greet him. "I take it that the additions have arrived?"

Harry only nods at this. Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, spoke up stupidly. "Additions? Whatever that may be, I did not hear about this." Dumbledore said with a fake disappointment face that no one even believes in.

"Don't give me that Dumbledore, you know that the ICW has given me powers to the security of the Triwizard tournament. As such, I proposed to the ICW five individuals of exceptional skill and style to be added into the security team. Just like me, they will be stationed only in Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone which made the old goat fuming on the inside. "Anyway, I should start introducing them now." One by one, each came in as everyone took in the sight of the five individuals that Harry chose.

The first is a young woman in her later twenties to early thirties with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Over all that is a long dark coat in battle. Attached to her hip is a sheathed Katana. Everyone saw these faded red markings on her face. "My name is Akame, no last name. Assassin." She introduced herself without any hint of emotion but seems to be smiling at Harry as he nods. Some were a bit nerved that this woman is an assassin and she had stated this without a tone of emotion. A professional.

The next man is someone that everyone could tell from the smell that he is emitting is a drinker. He has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. "Qrow Branwen, Hunter" He then reached for an inside pocket and pulled out a flask and began to drink it.

The next is a petite-framed man around Harry's age with blue hair and azure eyes. His hair short with bangs a little bit over his eyes. He is actually quite short for an adult at about 163 centimeters. He looked a little annoyed and embarrassed when Harry was obviously trying to stifle his laughter. In fact, he looks a little androgynous in appearance. He looks like a teacher with a button-up shirt, a blue tie, and a waistcoat with black slacks. "Nagisa Shiota, teacher, assassin"

The fourth is a young woman about twenty years old. She is wearing all black with red highlights. Her face shows that she is of Asian descent despite the hood on her outfit shrouding some of her face. She has a sword in its sheathe strapped to her back. "Shao Jun… Assassin" She said in a Chinese accent.

The final one is, surprisingly, a teenager also of Asian descent. She is a petite young girl with short brown hair that she keeps back with a hair clip. She wears an open white and blue jacket, that is ankle-length and splits into two ends past her thighs. She also wears a white blouse underneath and a pair of orange pumpkin shorts, as well as black knee-high socks and tall brown boots. A blue band is wrapped twice around her wrists and around her neck is a wood carving attached to a black band necklace. "Yo Kasukabe. Problem child" She said as she was playing with a cat that is with her.

Many were just staring at each individual with wary expressions. Despite the looks of Nagisa and Yo, they both emit some kind of aura that basically spells danger all over it.

Harry merely smiles at the expressions most in the room are thinking. For now, he is just glad that he got some of his own friends into Hogwarts with the approval of the ICW. Once again… Hogwarts is going to be seeing another bit of change.


End file.
